The Box
by Atan-girl
Summary: Naruto starts on his new college. He finds out he has to share a room with a total bastard. What is the thing his new roommate is trying to hide from him in the box under the bed? Yaoi SasuNaru and some light SasuGaa, don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto****… sadly D:**

**"Talk"**

**'Thought'**

**Chap 1. Welcome to Konoha College.**

"So this is it?" Asked the 16 year old kid with the wild blond hair. He stood outside the gate to Konoha College, looking up at the big building.

"Yup, this is your new school" Grinned a man with the same wild and untamed blond hair, standing beside the kid, a hand placed on his shoulder. "Should we go inside so you can get settled and meet your new roommate?"

The smaller blond named Naruto only nodded and they both went inside, heading for the office.

When they reached the office they were greeted by a woman named Shizune.

"Hello sir, my name is Shizune, how may I help you?"

"Nice meeting you Shizune-san, I'm Uzumaki Minato and this is my son Naruto. We're here to speak with the principal" Spoke the taller man.

"Ah that's right, Tsunade-sama is expecting you Uzumaki-san" Said Shizune and pointed at a door to the left.

"Thank you" Smiled Minato and both him and Naruto went inside to meet the principal.

The principal was a huge breasted blond woman, with brown eyes.

"Welcome to Konoha College, I'm Tsunade. So you're the young Naruto-kun who's attending to our little school, ne? She winked at Naruto.

Naruto stared at her for a moment before nodding _'holy cow how is it possible to have such huge breasts!' _He thought.

Naruto had always considered himself straight, but sometimes he felt a little more bi, so maybe he was bi after all.

"I see. Well your new room is in block D, room 69. All your things are already brought down there. Here's your schedule and your key" She handed him a piece of paper with his schedule printed on it and a key to his room. "If there is any trouble you can come and talk to me. Do any of you have any questions?"

"I don't think so, no" Answered Minato, and smiled at Naruto.

"Very well, I hope you'll like it here, and welcome to your new school, Naruto-kun" Tsunade said.

Both of them soon left the office.

"I need to go now, I have to go to work, and I have a long way back. I'll hope you're gonna like it here" Minato smiled at his son

"I hope so too dad, I'll see you sometime. Bye"

And with that Minato took off, and Naruto stayed back feeling ready, but also a little nervous about the whole new school thing.

He had transferred from his old college in the start of the year to Konoha College, because he hated it.

Naruto had lost his mom in a car accident when he was little. He was in the car with his mom, when a stupid jerk had crashed right into them. His mom had died and Naruto got away with only three lines on each cheek, he had really been lucky that time.

Naruto shook his head a little, he didn't wanna think about his mother right now. He just wanted to find his room. _'Now where did she say my room was... hmm block D… And where the heck is that?!'_ he thought angry. _'Oh well, I should just ask someone'_

He looked a little around and spotted a guy with messy brown hair and some odd red tattoos on each cheek.

"Uhm, excuse me. Do you know where block D is, I'm a little lost you see" He called after the guy.

The guy turned around towards the voice "Yeah that's the same block as mine. Hey, you knew here, dude?"

"Yeah, I just got transferred today, my name is Uzumaki Naruto"

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, nice meeting you" Grinned the guy named Kiba "I'll show you to block D, come on"

"Thanks man" _'maybe this place won't be a totally bummer after all'_ Naruto thought to himself.

He followed Kiba to the block.

"So which room are you in, Naruto?" Kiba Asked curious.

"I'm in room 69"

"Room 69?! You gotta be kidding me! Are you sure?!" Asked Kiba very surprised.

"Uhm yeah, why? Is there something wrong with that room?" Kiba's outburst had made him a little nervous.

"You're gonna share a room with the cold bastard, but he hadn't had a roommate since, well ever?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Hell yeah man! He rarely talks to anyone. Girls go crazy over him, but he doesn't really seem to care. And he can be a really cold bastard!"

"I'm sure it'll be okay" said Naruto, maybe more to himself than to Kiba.

"Suppose to. But if there is anything, you can come to my room I share with another guy named Shino. He can be kinda creepy, but he's okay. We're in room 66 if you need us, heh." Spoke Kiba and began walking to his own room "Your room in just down the hall, it's the last one to the right" He added.

"Alright thanks, Kiba"

Naruto walked down the hallway, heading for room 69.

When he finally stood in front of the door, he took a deep breath before putting the key in the hole and turning it.

He opened the door slowly, and peeked inside, imminently spotting his new roommate on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… sadly D:**

"**Talk"**

'**Thought'**

**Chap 2. Naruto's new roommate.**

Naruto's new roommate was a slender pale skinned and raven haired guy.

By the first sight of him, Naruto kinda understood why Kiba had said the girls went crazy over him. He actually looked rather handsome.

Then raven haired teen was sitting on his bed, a box in front of him, looking at some pictures when Naruto stepped into the room.

He put the pictures back into the box, closed it and locked it, before putting the box back under the bed and the key under his pillow.

"Uhm, hi there. My name is Uzumaki Naruto" Greeted Naruto trying to be friendly with the teen.

"Hn" was the only thing the raven said, before glaring cold at him with his black eyes and lay back on the bed.

'_Hn. What kind of answer is that? Is 'Hn' even a word?'_ Naruto asked himself. Deciding to not letting the conversation drop he continued. "What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" was the answer in a bored tone.

"Oh, nice meeting you Sasuke. Seems like we're getting to be roommates" Naruto really tried to be nice, but the raven haired teen didn't make it easy at all.

"Whatever" The raven got off the bed and walked to the door. "Listen here dobe. DON'T get in my way, and DON'T touch my things, ESPASILY my camera, you hear me?!" He said before turning the doorknob and opened the door, while glaring at the blond.

"Fine. And don't call me dobe, teme" Spat Naruto back. But Sasuke had already left the room after fine, and slammed the door behind him.

"Guess Kiba was right about the cold bastard thing… Or maybe he just needs to get use to having a roommate, who knows" Naruto spoke to himself, before starting to unpack his things.

It took him a few hours to get done unpacking his things. He stood in the middle of the room admirering at his work.

"Looking pretty good, yeah" He grinned to himself.

He looked at his watch _'Hmmm, Sasuke isn't back yet… Wonder where he went. I really wanna start over. Since I'm new and all that, I don't really feel like being enemies with my roommate already… Maybe I'll just go visit Kiba'_

When his mind was made up he left his room he now shared with Sasuke and walked down the hall to room 66, where Kiba had told him that he and his roommate Shino lived.

He knocked firmly on the door and called out "Kiba. Hey Kiba, you in there?"

The door swung open and Kiba's head popped out "Hey Naruto man, Uchiha already kicked you out?"

"Well no, not really. Actually he left the minute I stepped into the room, and I haven't seen him since"

"Bet he's in block C, in Sabaku Gaara's room. But come on in don't stand out here in the hall looking stupid" Kiba joked and opened the door more so Naruto could get inside.

"Who's this Gaara?" Asked Naruto as he stepped into room 66.

The room was a bit messy in one side of the room. Clothes were spread on the floor and over a chair. One of the two desks was also overloaded with paper and other stuffs.

The other side looked cleaner, but on the wall hung some padded butterflies and a few other insects.

"Gaara is a... uhm friend of the Uchiha. They're both pretty cold and emo, but never mind them. You'll learn more about them later" Explained Kiba. "heh, bet the Uchiha must be pretty irritated he can't stay in his own room with Gaara without thinking about the roommate"

"What's up with the padded insects?" Naruto asked as he stepped over to get a better look at the butterflies on the wall.

"Oh, that's Shino's. He's totally fascinated of insects, and he knows like everything about them. A little creepy maybe, but that's just him" Kiba told Naruto as he stepped over beside him to look at the butterflies as well. "Shino just left, but he should be back soon. Until then, make yourself at home, you can just kick the clothes away" Kiba gave a short bark-like laughter, before dropping down on his bed.

"Thanks" Naruto smiled and dropped down on Shino's bed opposite Kiba's.

Shino soon joined them, and Naruto also got to know Kiba's roommate. And just as Kiba had said, he could be pretty creepy, but he seemed nice anyway.

"Uhm, my roommate isn't the big talker is he?" Naruto asked with a small voice.

"No you can't say that" Shino answered "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you maybe could tell me a little about him. You know, just so I had something to work with."

"Sure thing man. Hmm, let me see… He's a top student and always gets really good grates. He really likes to take pictures, so he's often found in the photo-room. Then as you already know, he's a real jerk and doesn't really like hanging out with people, well except Gaara and a few others. He has his own fangirl- and guy club, most to his dislike. He's pretty much gay, but the girls just don't get that. Kiba rambled

"He's gay?" Naruto asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, many people are here, don't let that scare you. It's not like he's gonna molest you in your sleep or anything, I don't think you're something for him." Kiba teased with a grin.

"That doesn't scare me."

"For now I think he has enough in Gaara" Shino spoke from under the high collar in his shirt.

"What do you mean with that? They're together?" Naruto asked surprised. Something deep inside of him something growled, but he didn't think more about it.

Shino looked a little at him for a moment before he spoke "You're new, so you wouldn't know of cause. Well they're not together, it's more like friends with benefits I suppose.

They used to hang out in Sasuke's room because he lived alone. It's just hang out or make out, nothing more really"

"Don't give him shit Shino, they're so screwing each other. Just a friendly screw between friends, you can't deny that" Kiba cut Shino off.

Shino raised an eyebrow "You haven't ever seen them screw, nor heard it. So you don't know anything about that.

Naruto didn't really know what to say, he just nodded at continued to listening to them talk back and forth about if they were screwing or not.

*

Sasuke knocked on the door to Gaara's room

"Open up Gaara, I know you're in there" Sasuke said in a usually bored tone.

Gaara was a red haired kid, with green eyes surrounded by a thick layer of eyeliner that made him look like a panda. He had shaved his eyebrows off, and had a tattoo on the left side of his forehead in the form of the kanji for love.

He was a good friend of Sasuke, because their personalities very kinda the same.

The sound of the door unlocking filled Sasuke's ears, and he opened the door and just walked in.

"Hey" Sasuke said in a flat tone, closing the door behind him locking it. Gaara only nodded at him, and lay back on his bed. He moved a little over to make room for Sasuke, who soon lay down beside him.

"Where's Kankuro?" Sasuke asked. Kankuro was Gaara's roommate and almost as a brother to him.

"Down town at a bar with someone else" Gaara answered. "So you got yourself a new roommate I hear?"

"Hn"

"How is he?"

"I didn't bother stay and ask"

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow "That bad? What does he look like then?"

"Eh, Blond hair, blue eyes, tan, a little muscular but still not that masculine. He kinda looks like a real dobe… hmm… Oh, and he has this three scar things on each cheek" Sasuke answered and scratched his own cheek a little while looking up at the ceiling.

Gaara lifted himself up in one elbow and looked down at the Uchiha "Doesn't sound so bad, it could have been worse I suppose"

Sasuke moved to look at Gaara "Why do I end up with some dobe to roommate. I could have gotten some more" He paused before continuing "Interesting"

"Maybe he is 'interesting', you just don't know yet" Gaara huffed and lay back down.

Sasuke smirked at Gaara's comment, "You feeling threatened Sabaku Gaara?"

"Tch, maybe I would, if you and I were in a relationship" Gaara teased back.

"Good thing we aren't then" Sasuke said before leaning over Gaara, and stared kissing him, pushing his tongue in between his lips roughly.

In return Gaara reached up and buried his fingers in the raven's soft silk hair, while letting his own tongue caress Sasuke's.

*

Times passed by and it was getting a little late when Naruto had to leave their room. He should head back to his own room and see if Sasuke was back. He would also need a shower before going to bed. He said goodnight to the others and left.

He walked back to room 69 and locked himself in. He found Sasuke back, sitting at his desk with his laptop open. Long pale and slender fingers dancing gracefully over the tastes as he typed something Naruto couldn't see, probably some homework or something.

"Hey Sasuke! When did you get back, and where have you been all this time?" Naruto smiled and closed and locked the door behind him.

Sasuke didn't even turn from his laptop as he answered "A few hours ago, and just out. Who do you think you are,? My mother?"

"I was just asking you know. I'll take a shower, do you need anything from the bathroom first?"

"Hn no"

"Alright then" Naruto looked at Sasuke's back. He hadn't even moved an inch since he came in. He really didn't like sharing his room with anyone.

Naruto shrugged and walked to the bathroom, taking a nice hot shower.

By the time he was done he found the lights were off, and Sasuke was laying in his bed, front turned away from Naruto.

Naruto dressed in his PJ, and slipped under the covers, trying not to make any sounds that would disturb Sasuke if he had already fallen asleep.

"Night roomy" Whispered Naruto softly. He lay awake I little, thinking about tomorrow. He was a little exited to meet other people, but also a little nervous.

Sleep took over him, and soon he was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… sadly D:**

"**Talk"**

'**Thought'**

**Chap 3. Naruto, meet the gang!**

Naruto awoke to the sound of Sasuke moving around in their room. He stretched at sat up tying to blink the sleep away.

"You better get up dobe, or you'll miss breakfast" Sasuke said while pulling his socks on. He was already dressed in skinny black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.

Naruto got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he got back he got dressed in a pair of jeans and his favorite orange t-shirt.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had actually took the time waiting for the dobe. _'It's just so he doesn't get completely lost'_ Sasuke kept telling himself.

"Hurry up if you wanna get breakfast, dobe"

"Hey! I'm not a dobe, teme. I already told you" Naruto pouted but followed the raven out the door, and to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was filled with a lot of teenagers, and the air was filled with the smell of food.

They both hurried to get their breakfast while there still was some left.

Soon after they had got their food, Sasuke 'suddenly disappeared' from the blond in the crowd. And headed for the table where Gaara and some other guys sat.

Naruto looked confused around after Sasuke, but a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Hey Naruto. Over here, man!" the voice of Kiba called. "You can sit with me and the gang"

Naruto felt relieved now he hadn't need to sit with some completely strangers now that Sasuke had parted from him in the crowd.

He walked over to them, and sat down with his breakfast, between Kiba and Shino.

"I'm glad I found you guys. Suddenly when I looked away Sasuke was all gone in the crowd. So I thought I was doomed to eat my breakfast alone or with some completely strangers" Naruto grinned.

"Sasuke-kun you say?!" A pretty girl with pink hair suddenly lit up and looked very interested in Naruto's word.

Naruto ran his gaze over her. She looked good in his eyes, with the long pink hair and the green eyes.

"Are you kidding me, where?!" Another girl with blond hair who sat beside the girl with the pink hair spoke up.

They both started to look around after the raven.

Naruto both gave them a confused look at turn his head to Kiba.

"That's just a pair of his fangirls. Just forget them" Kiba grinned and started to eat his breakfast again.

"Shut up, Kiba" The girl with pink hair said. She obviously failed in trying to find the raven beauty and had turned her attention back to the table.

"I'm sorry for being rude, my name is Sakura. Are you new here, I haven't seen you until now" She smiled, her green eyes quickly scanned Naruto's face.

"Yes, I just came yesterday. I'm Naruto Uzumaki" He smiled warmly at her.

"Hey Naruto, and welcome to our little school. I'm Ino by the way. So which room are you in?" The girl with the blond hair introduced.

"Thanks Ino. I live in room 69 in block D" He happily answered her.

Sakura choked on a bite and started coughing really badly, Ino was just as shocked as Sakura and patted her back while yelling "What did you just say?!"

Naruto looked worried at both of them. "I just said I lived in block D, room 69. What's wrong with that?"

Sakura had gained control over her coughing "You live with my Sasuke-kun?"

"Your Sasuke-kun?! I think you misunderstood something here. I'm the one who's gonna marry him!" Ino Said.

"Keep dreaming Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun is gonna marry me, not an ugly pig like you!!" Sakura spat back at her.

"Take that back miss huge forehead!!"

The two off them kept arguing back and forth.

A guy with a high ponytail rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like "so troublesome" He turned his attention to Naruto "My name is Shikamaru, and the guy over there is my roommate Chouji. He pointed at a heavy looking guy, he looked very busy eating.

Naruto greeted them both, and started on his own food.

"So Naruto, since you roommate is a bastard, would you like me to show you around the campus after breakfast?" Kiba asked. He earned himself a glare from the two girls for the bastard comment.

"Thanks that would really be great. It would be a good thing for me to know this place since I'm going to stay here, heh"

"Then it's settled, just eat up and we'll be going"

"Great!"

Everyone at the table soon finished their breakfast and split up.

Kiba took Naruto on a tour guide around the area, so he could learn a little about the area before classes started.

*

"I think I can remember that. The girls live in block A and B, and the boys in block C and D" Said a grinning Naruto. Kiba had just finished the tour around the area, so Naruto now had a fair chance to at least find some of the things.

"Yup. But we better get to class now. What's your first lesson?" Kiba asked.

The blonde pulled his schedule out from his pocket. "Hmm, I have math first"

"Great, then we have mat together, come on" Kiba began walking in the direction of the math class. Naruto follow close behind the brown haired teen.

*Later*

When the last class for today finally ended, Naruto made his way back to his dorm room. Sasuke was already in there when Naruto opened the door. He sat cross legged on his bed with the box he kept hidden under his bed in his lap, looking at something Naruto couldn't see.

"Hey there Sasuke. What do you have there?" Naruto stared out friendly

"Hn" The sitting boy answered not once bothering to look up and meet Naruto's blue eyes.

Hn? Was what all he got? That 'Hn' again. Was it even a word, and if yes. What on earth did it mean?

"Uhm, alright…" When younger teen got a little closer the raven just slammed the box shut and locked it, putting it back under the bed.

The older teen got off the bed and pulled on his shoes.

"Where're you going?" Naruto asked curious.

"Out and away from your loud mouth, it gives me a headache, dobe" The voice was cold and the icy glare he gave the blonde made Naruto shiver.

"Hey what's your problem, teme!!" But Sasuke was already gone leaving the insulted blond to deal with his angry emotions.

"Stupid teme. What have I ever done to him? That's right, NOTHING. Why does he have to be so stupid and cold. And what's with that box anyway. It's just a stupid box, like I would want to see what's in it anyway…!" The teen growled to himself.

Something told him that his college life was going to suck really bad if he didn't find a way to get along with that arrogant prick.

* * *

**A/N: I promised to update as fast as i could, hand the chapter was already done, so i update now.**

**School is boring anyway, so why not update in here heh xD**

**Enjoy, and have a happy day today ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would be Sasunaru smex all the time ;D**

**"Talk"**

**'Thought'**

**Chap – Picture**

Two weeks passed by, and Naruto got more and more used to everything. Now he was positive he could navigate around the whole school, something he never thought he would be able to do when he first was showed around by Kiba.

He had also taken a like in the pink haired girl named Sakura. She was sweet, and good looking, what more could he ask for?

Things with Sasuke hadn't changed one bit. He was still as cold as ever, so nothing had really changed much.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto called and ran up to her in the hallway

"Hi Naruto, what's up?" She smiled at him. The smile made Naruto blush lightly, and he hoped she didn't notice.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come eat lunch with me?" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ehm, sure why not"

"Great!" he cried out, and they walked to the cafeteria together

'_I get to eat lunch with Sakura-chan!!!"_ He cheered over and over in his head.

They got their lunch and sat at their usual table. Lucky for Naruto The others for their group wasn't there, so now he could eat all alone with his crush.

They started a light conversation, but somehow Sakura managed to turn the topic over to Sasuke. She asked the blonde a lot of questions about him.

Whenever Naruto tried to talk about something else, she would turn back to Sasuke.

Why did they have to talk about that bastard. Couldn't she see he was an asshole, and never would be interested in her like he would, Naruto caught himself wondering.

He took a bite of his sandwich, while chewing he just sat and stared at her. The way her soft lips moved when she talked, and that look she got in her eyes when she talked about Sasuke.

If only she would look at him in that way.

'_Don't worry buddy, she will. No one can resist your Uzumaki charm. She will look at you like that before you even know it'_ His inner voice kept telling him.

"Where is he now by the way?" She sweetly asked.

"What? Who is where?" Naruto was ripped out of his daydream of him and Sakura making out, and Sasuke crying because of it in the background.

"Sasuke-kun. You know if he has class right now?"

"He has World History right now"

"Aw what a shame, or else we could have asked if he would join us"

"I'm sure he would have other things to do. He always have" And with that, Naruto hoped they could leave the topic about the raven.

Just when the blond had gathered the courage to ask her out, their little peace and quiet was interrupted by Kiba and the others.

"Hey Naruto. What's up dude!" Kiba yelled and flopped down beside the blonde, and flung an arm around the blonde's shoulders and ruffled his hair.

Ino, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji also joined them at the table. And suddenly their little 'date' went down the drain.

After their lunch together, that was ruined by Kiba showing up, along with the others, Sakura had PE and Naruto had a free period. They all said their goodbye and separated.

"So much for my lunch alone with Sakura-chan" He muttered as he closed the door to his and Sasuke's shared room.

He knew Sasuke had World History now, so he would be alone on their room, with practically nothing to do today.

He looked around the room trying to find something to do, when his gaze fell on Sasuke's bed. A thought took form in his mind when he spotted the corner of the box Sasuke kept hidden underneath the bed.

Normally Naruto would NEVER snoop around in other peoples stuff, it was just wrong. He wouldn't like if people snooped around in his stuff, so if wasn't fair that he did it himself.

But this time would be special. The raven haired teen acted like if he had a whole tree up his ass, or maybe more than one tree. He was also so mean and cold. And come on, what could he really keep in that box that was so secret? Maybe just a quick little peep wouldn't hurt, right? He practically begged for Naruto to look in it.

Naruto made sure the door was locked, and the curtains was shut before he walked over to the bed and pulled the box out.

It was a normal wooden box, with no decorations on it, no big deal really. He had seen the raven hide the key under his pillow. If that didn't scream 'steal me!' then what did?

Now he just needed to find out if the raven had put the key under his pillow again, or he had taken it with him.

Bingo! The blonde pulled out a silver key.

He took the key and the box and placed them on the desk.

He took the key and unlocked the box. A little click was heard and the box was open. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced quickly toward the door and then the window before he opened the wooden box.

What his eyes met was few pictures of Sasuke himself, nothing to shout hurray for.

"Was it just a bunch of pictures? Is pictures his big secret, how lame is that?!" He mumbled to himself.

He was about to close the box again, but then decided to see if there was other pictures. Maybe he had some better pictures hidden underneath the pictures of himself. It wouldn't hurt to look, he had already looked in the box.

He removed the first pair of pictures, but when his eyes met with the pictures underneath he scrambled backward away from the pictures like they were on fire.

Nude pictures!! Nude pictures of Sasuke and Gaara doing it!!

Eeewww!!!

He quickly threw the pictures back in the box, locked it and put everything back where he found it.

His heart was racing like crazy. Well at least he now knew why Sasuke didn't want Naruto to see what he kept in that box.

Hell Naruto could have lived his whole life without seeing that!

On the other hand it seemed like Kiba was right, they indeed was screwing and they had pictures of it as proves. Though Naruto would never admit he had seen those pictures. Maybe it was just best if he forgot about this.

But how the hell do you forget something that is burned into your mind forever?!

He needed a shower, he needed to wash away the horrible image in his mind. His roommate was a pervert, but not just a normal pervert, no way. He was a huge pervert with some sick picture fetish!

How on earth did he end up with someone like that? First he was just a bastard and now he was a super pervert bastard, could it get any worse now? Was he a murder too or what?

He could stay in this room right now, he needed to get away. Maybe some fresh air would help him forget about it. Yeah some nice fresh air was exactly what he needed right now.

Naruto grabbed his jacket and left their room. A little walk sounded like a great idea right now.

He wandered around the campus, not going anywhere in particular; he just tried to walk away the chock he had just gotten.

Maybe he wasn't so horrified by the pictures, maybe he was just chocked because that wasn't what he had expected to find.

He shook his head rapidly, what was he thinking? Of cause he was horrified by the pictures. It was so gross to see his roommate naked.

Naruto was sure he could never look into those endless black pools of Sasuke again.

He walked around in a long time, he had completely lost track of time. And somehow he missed the sound of the school bell signaling school was over.

Naruto watched as students stepped out of their classrooms, he didn't recognize all of them since he hadn't been here for so long.

But right there in the middle of the crowd was a familiar face, and a face Naruto would give anything in the whole world not to see right now.

Uchiha Sasuke.

That jet black hair and pale skin couldn't be mistaken.

The blond froze to the spot, he couldn't move. His inner screamed for him to turn around and walk away quickly, but he just couldn't seem to obey.

"What are you starring at dobe? You look like I just killed your precious little kitty cat" the raven said.

The blonde just stood dumbfounded, watching that annoying smirk that always seem to be plastered on that bastards face.

"Hey dobe, snap out of it. You're blocking the hallway for everybody" When the blonde didn't seem to wanna answer, the raven grabbed his arm to drag him out of the way. And just like that, the whole system in Naruto came to live. He violently yanked his arm out of the other strong grip.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled and ran off.

Students stopped and watched Naruto yell at Sasuke and run off.

Not liking to be the center of everybody's attention, the raven quickly took off to his dorm room.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took some time o_o I have had so much to do... I was finishing it in school, and would upload when i got home. But then our internet was down and i waited for my dad to come home and fix it xD**

**But now it's here, so enjoy ^^**

**I'm sorry it will take a little time before there will be much smex, but i promise to hurry up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… sadly D:**

"**Talk"**

'**Thought'**

**Chap – Bad habits**

Naruto walked into his room, it was Wednesday and his last class had just ended.

Just the week before he had discovered his roommate's dirty little secret.

He felt stupid for yelling in the middle of the hallway, and had quickly apologized when he got back.

The raven had simple shrugged like nothing had happened. And that was all, they hadn't talked more about it. The following days Naruto had kept a little distance to Sasuke. He just had to get used to the fact he had seen those pictures of Sasuke.

Naruto was looking forward to relax a bit, the day had been hard and he also had homework to do, but first he could maybe take a little nap.

When he reached his room, he spotted his roommate Sasuke on his own bed, and he was… "What on earth are you doing?" He yelled.

Sasuke just gave him a lazy look and continued what he was doing "What does it looks like I'm doing? It's called smoking. Why? Do you want one too?" He held the packet up.

"What?! No, I don't want one, I don't smoke!"

Sasuke just shrugged and placed the pack down taking another deep drag, and blew out the smoke between his lips.

"You know you're not aloud to smoke on the campus at all" Naruto continued.

"What do I care, and what are you gonna do about it anyway?" Sasuke answered in a bored tone. "Are you gonna run down to the office and tell them your roommate is smoking in his room?" He continued before Naruto got the chance to answer.

"I would, if a was five, but I'm not a little kid anymore"

"So what's your problem? Are you gonna forbid me to smoke in my own room?"

"Hey I live here too, Bastard. If you like it or not, I AM shearing a room with you. Please don't make me start on how bad that is for you" Naruto said and dropped down on his own bed.

"It's not like I'm addicted to them, I only smoke once in awhile when I feel like I need it, which isn't very often. So the chance of me getting addicted isn't really that big" Was the bored answer.

"Yeah, lets just say that. Look, I don't really care that you smoke in here, it's your own problem if you get caught. But couldn't you at least open the window or something?"

"Hn" The Uchiha answered and got up to open a window.

A light breeze filled the room and the light wind played with raven locks as he stood by the window looking out. He put the cig in his mouth and button upped his shirt reveling a stripe of his pale well build upper body.

Naruto turned his head and looked over at Sasuke. He stared hypnotized at the pale chest, and the way the sun lighted up behind him. For a moment it looking like when you some an angel or a god in TV, it was like they were shining. There was something in Naruto that prevented him from looking away.

Something else caught his attention on the raven's chest, something on his right side. It was shining like metal… Wait a minute… Did Sasuke have a nipple piercing in his right nipple? Why hadn't he ever seen that?

Not that he would admit it out loud, but it actually looked pretty hot to him.

By that point something in Naruto's pants began waking up slowly, and when he finally realized it was when Sasuke had looked away from the window, had taken a drag and was exhaling the smoke out between his pale lips, while looking over at Naruto.

Naruto almost flied up from his bed while feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. He quickly excused himself to the bathroom, and prayed the Uchiha hadn't seen the smaller bugle in his pants.

He slammed the door to the bathroom behind him, and leaned on it. He tried desperately to get his emotions under control.

What had just happened?

Did looking at that bastard really made him hot? He looked down at himself… It sure looked that way when his eyes caught the bugle.

'_Isn't this just great' _he sighed _'He just opens his shirt, and I get excited, what is wrong with me? I do NOT like that bastard, that's just crazy' _Naruto scowled in his head.

'_Last weak I was freaked out by seeing him naked on pictures, and now does this small stripe of skin me horny. I Really think I need to see a doctor, something serious must be wrong with me'_

He didn't understand it, he liked Sakura NOT Sasuke. Why couldn't his body just understand that!

She was a lot nicer than the teme, beside he wasn't gay, he was straight… Okay fine, bi then.

But Sasuke looked really hot, with his dark hair and dark eyes, no wait, what was he saying? Sakura was the hot one here. She had that long pink hair, and it was really soft. And her green eyes just looked so sweet.

Plus Sakura had boobies. Soft round boobies he could squeeze in his hands. Naruto imagined himself groping the firm but soft breasts in his hands. It would feel so good, but not at good as if Sasuke would squeeze his ass with those hand… Wait where did that just come from?! He didn't want Sasuke to grope his ass! That was just sick… Or so he kept telling himself, trying to convince his body to agree to it.

'_I'm sure it's only because I'm a little tired after today, it doesn't have to mean anything. I'll take a cold shower and then everything will be forgotten' _He nodded till himself and stripped down, stepping into the shower and turning it on the cold water.

Meanwhile in the room Sasuke stood wondering what had gotten into the blond so suddenly. He just shrugged and rubbed the butt out in the ashtray before putting the ashtray away to hide it.

He took a seat at the desk and turned on his laptop, logging in on messenger.

**The Uchiha God:**

Hey

**Sand Monster:**

Hey. What's up?

**The Uchiha God:**

Not much. You?

**Sand Monster:**

Same. Though I have some homework I probably should be doing

**The Uchiha God:**

Well, Naruto just found out.

**Sand Monster:**

About what?

**The Uchiha God:**

Me smoking.

**Sand Monster:**

What did he say?

**The Uchiha God:**

Not much actually. Think he took it okay…

**Sand Monster:**

So he doesn't have a problem with it?

**The Uchiha God:**

Kinda. He doesn't really like it.

**Sand Monster:**

But he isn't gonna turn you in?

**The Uchiha God:**

Don't think so. Well at least that's what he said.

**Sand Monster:**

If he does, and you get expelled, I'll kill him and rip him into tiny pieces!!

**The Uchiha God:**

Thanks buddy, but something tells me he isn't gonna turn me in.

**Sand Monster:**

You sure?

**The Uchiha God:**

Yeah, it's fine. I'll be alright

**Sand Monster:**

Oh sure, heh.

Is he in there now?

**The Uchiha God:**

Nope.

**Sand Monster:**

Where is he then?

**The Uchiha God:**

In the shower

**Sand Monster:**

Damn… !

**The Uchiha God:**

Why? *smirk*

**Sand Monster:**

Don't play dumb, Uchiha. You know what I want, I could use some.

**The Uchiha God:**

Heh, sorry to disappoint you. But it doesn't look like he'll go more out tonight.

**Sand Monster:**

I could always 'convince' him to go out. I'm sure he would love to stay alive*evil smile*

**The Uchiha God:**

Heh, maybe I'll get my room back all to myself then *smirk*

**Sand Monster:**

We would both enjoy that, heh.

But I need to go for now then. I need to do my homework, or I won't get Kankuro off by back unless I do it. And since I can't convince him I have better things to do with you, I have to do them.

**The Uchiha God:**

Sorry I can't help you. I'll try kick the dobe out tomorrow so we can be a little alone ;)

**Sand Monster:**

Sounds good, heh.

Bye

**The Uchiha God:**

Cya.

**Sand Monster:**

*Logged off*

**The Uchiha God:**

*Logged off*

Sasuke turned off his laptop again and decided to do some homework himself. He grabbed his books and headed for the library where he knew there wouldn't be many people to disturb him.

* * *

**A/N : And here it is xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I ****don't own Naruto and what a shame that is…**

"**Talk"**

'**Thought'**

**Chap – Caught with you pants down.**

It had been a month since Naruto had first showed sign of liking Sasuke. In the beginning he kept telling himself he wasn't in love with the raven. But in the end he had to admit to himself he couldn't stop thinking about him. He had fallen for the bastard, and he had fallen for him big time.

He no longer had to deny it for himself, but he just couldn't tell anyone else about it. Knowing Sasuke was kinda together with Gaara, if you could say that, he didn't think he would have a chance. So instead he would just keep it a secret.

It was late that evening when Naruto left Kiba's room and returned to him and Sasuke's room.

He found the room empty, so Sasuke had left just like he told him he was planning this morning. He had said he was heading out, and that he shouldn't expect him home before sometime tomorrow.

Well, now he had the whole evening and night for himself. Sasuke was out and probably wouldn't be back anytime soon, just like he had said.

He dropped down on his bed, thinking about anything that could entertain him tonight.

He could just stay in here, maybe playing on his laptop, or just surf on the internet?

Naruto sighed; he didn't really feel like sitting in front of him computer now.

He could also just go to sleep?

But then again, it was Saturday, that meant no classes tomorrow, so he didn't have to sleep now, because he didn't have to get up early.

He rolled over to his side and starred blankly out in the room to Sasuke's bed.

Well, Sasuke had said he would be out and that he should expect him to come home anytime soon, right?

Maybe he should…?

Oh god how he actually wanted it now that the thought crossed his mind. That would also be a good way to 'entertain' yourself, if you could say that.

He got off the bed and made sure the door was locked, before he stepped over to Sasuke's bed and reached under his pillow.

Fingers searching in blind until the tip of his fingers found what they were looking for; the key.

He pulled it out and held it up to take a better look at it. His heart was pounding against his ribcage with excitement.

He squatted down beside the bed and took out the box that was hidden under it. Sasuke's private box, oh how he longed for what was inside.

Slowly he slipped the key in the hole. He licked his lips who had suddenly gone all dry. He twisted the key, and the lock clicked.

He opened it and removed a few of the pictures on top.

They were beautiful indeed, but right now he just wanted to get to his favorite in the bottom on the box, the really dirty ones with Sasuke.

He had tried this a few times since he first found out what was inside of the box. So he knew exactly where the best pictures was.

Carefully not to leave a spot on the pictures, he grabbed a few and placed them on his own bed, spreading them out a little so he could see all of them, but still carefully not to mess up the order they were lying in. Sasuke would defiantly know he was snooping in the pictures if that happened.

He turned off the light in the ceiling, but left a small bedside lamp on. That would give him enough light to see the pictures.

He pulled his shirt over his head, and let a hand travel up and down his front side, imaging it was Sasuke's touch.

Then he quickly removed his pants and boxers. Just the thought of the pictures had made him hard, but by this point he was now painfully hard, the head already leaking with pre-cum.

He kneeled down on the bed. Softly he let his eyes scan the pictures, and all the erotic scenes that took place on them.

He wrapped his long tanned fingers around the warm flesh of his member, breath hitching in his throat followed by a deep moan.

SHIT, he had longed for this in some time now. It had been awhile since he had had the opportunity to do it like this.

He started pumping, and quickly took speed, letting moan after moan slip from his partnered lips.

While pumping with one hand, the other slowly let the other slide down his chest playing with a nipple on its way.

He licked his dry pink lips and whispered Sasuke's name.

He could almost hear Sasuke's voice, smell his sent and feel his touch. Damn he had a dirty mind, getting off to some pictures, but some very hot pictures. Suppose he wasn't dirtier than the mind that had a kink for taking the pictures.

Sometimes Naruto cursed himself for falling for the stupid Uchiha, but other times he loved himself for doing it. It was wired, but he knew he couldn't just leave a crush just like that.

The pumping got faster and faster, and deep in his stomach, Naruto felt a familiar bubble grow.

He needed his release, and he needed it now, so he simple kept on pleasuring himself, until he came.

Milky seed shot from him, covering his hand and bed. He defiantly had to change the sheets before he went to sleep, stupid him for forgetting to place a towel there.

Warn out, Naruto leaned forward and rested on his hands and knees while trying to gain hit breath. That really felt good.

He looked down at himself _'Damn, I'm still hard. Stupid teme, making me all horny again… Well there's no other way then'_ he thought as he griped the hard flesh again, starting to pump again.

He felt the pleasure fill his whole body up in waves. It was a warm and kinda tickling feeling; there weren't actually any words that could describe how he really felt.

The pressure started to build up inside of him, and he was ready for his second release this night.

But at that point, something in Naruto Uzumaki's all so pleasurable evening took a horrible turn.

Right when he was about to come again, the clicking sound off the door unlocking filled the room, along with his moans and groans.

Fuck this couldn't be real, it had to be some kind of sick nightmare!

Something in Naruto's mind went completely blank, and his body turned numb to the sound of the door opening.

Sasuke walked into the room, and was greeted by his roommate in a very… Uhm, strange way…?

There he stood, looking at his roommate on all fours, stark naked. Not to mention his box was placed on his bed unlocked.

What else could he do than just stand there and stare while trying to understand?

Something in the blondes mind must have woken up, because he got himself pulled off the bed and turned to face Sasuke.

"Sa-sa-sa-Sasuke?" He stuttered, his face turning completely red.

Sasuke didn't say anything, for the probably first time in his life; he didn't know what to say.

"Bu - but you said you wouldn't be… I mean, it's not what it looks… I – I…" Naruto desperately tried to make a complete sentence, but seemed to fail.

Instead he just closed his eyes, tight.

'_FUCK it's over, I'm so dead now!' _He thought to himself_ 'Why? WHY did a have to fall in love with him of all people? I could have fallen in love with… with Kiba, yeah. We are good friends, I could easily have fallen in love with a kind person… A person who didn't had a kink for taking erotic pictures of himself, and him fucking others._

_Please I wanna disappears, or die right now! I… I'll go to the office tomorrow and tell them I wanna move college again. I don't ever want to face him again!!' _Hot tears began falling down his whiskers like covered cheeks, this truly was more than his brain could take right now.

First the orgasm that had made a mess out of his brain, and then right after he had to deal with a situation like this?

In the meantime Sasuke's mind had analyzed the situation and thought it through.

He smirked "Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic now, dobe? I mean, starts crying, tch it's not like I've hit you or anything."

Oh great, now he was making fun off him. All this was bad enough without his love starting to make fun.

"Hey dobe, aren't you gonna finish what you started?" Sasuke asked eyeing the blonde's surprisingly still hard shaft.

The blonde had no idea what he should do now, he just kept letting the tears fall, and his eyes shut tight.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. Looked like he had to take care of this himself.

He walked up to the blond and pressed him up against the nearest wall.

Naruto hissed when his naked skin came in contact with the cold surface of the wall.

"Just relax, Na- ru- to" Sasuke breathed in his ear, and started attack his neck with his cold lips.

"N - no, Sasuke. Do - Don't.. aaaah!!" Naruto moaned when Sasuke wrapped his long fingers around the leaking member.

"Shhh, be still, unless you want to wake everybody in this block up" Sasuke whispered. He gave the member a few hard strokes, but kept his pumping in a regular tempo.

Naruto's hand shot up and squeezed Sasuke's shoulders for support, his knees was beginning to betray him, and threaded with collapsing under him.

He moaned and bucked into the touch, trying to rock his hips to meet the hand, but Sasuke's other hand on his hip prevented him for doing so.

Soon it became too much for him, so with one final pump from Sasuke, he came hard moaning out the others name.

Sasuke lifted his cum covered hand to his mouth and started to lick it clean, while Naruto clung to him trying to catch his breath.

"There you go. Aren't we feeling a little better now that we finished what we started?" Sasuke teased in a light tone when his hand was licked clean.

Naruto felt too ashamed to look up from the floor. The guy he hand fallen so deeply in love with had just caught him with his pants down, literally. AND after that he had jerked him off, this was just so embarrassing.

Sasuke freed himself for Naruto's tight grip in his shoulders, and started to collect the pictures, putting them back in the box, before locking at and hid it under the bed.

"It's late, and we both need to sleep, dobe." Sasuke looked over at Naruto, he hadn't moved much, only giving himself time to slipping in a pair of boxers "Dobe?" Sasuke called.

Naruto wouldn't listen, all he wanted to do was be invisible right now.

Sasuke sighed irritated, he really hated being ignored like that.

He stripped himself down to his boxers, and walked over to Naruto picking him up bridal style, before caring him to his own bed and dropping him in it.

"Wha - What are you doing?" Naruto asked nervous.

"What does it look like? I'm putting you to bed"

"But this isn't mine, it's yours…"

"Unless you want to sleep with your sheets all covered in your cum, you have no choice. You can change them tomorrow" With that Sasuke turned off the light, and crawled into bed beside Naruto.

He rolled over to his sight facing away from Naruto. Sleep took him soon after.

Naruto lay awake for awhile, listening to Sasuke's soft breathing.

He knew Sasuke had fallen asleep, he could hear it. He turned to his side, looking at Sasuke's back "thanks… teme" He finally whispered.

He didn't know what he was thanking for, he just felt like he had to say it.

He thought he could deal with everything tomorrow, and with that he fell sleep beside Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N I feel so cruel for doing this to poor little Naru... or no i don't really feel like that *evil grin***

**I'm sorry i had to do this and then right after his birthday 10/10, but thats just how it's gonna be, it's not like i planned it :P**

**Anyway, in the next chapter i will write my last SasuGaa thing, and it's not even that much. I will finish them off and focus more on Sasunaru ^^**

**And just to make this clear, because it seems like people get a bit confused, which is alright, Sasuke and Gaara are not together. They are just friends with benefits.**

**They're just fuck buddies, there is no emotions in it, they are friends not lovers. There now i have made myself clear hehe xD**

**Hope you still like my fic after what i just did to poor little Naru-chan xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto****… *sigh***

"**Talk"**

'**Thought'**

**Chap - What to do now?**

Sasuke woke up around 10:30 the next morning. For some strange reason he couldn't really sleep any longer. Hun turned in bed at saw a mop of blonde hair sticking up from under the covers.

He smirked to himself when images from last night popped up in his head.

He got out of bed and fished his phone out from the pants he had worn yesterday. He wrote a text message and went to the bathroom.

When he stepped back, he hadn't received an answer yet, so he got dressed and left for breakfast.

Normally he always slept long when he could, he had never been a morning person, and liked to stay up all night. The same went for Gaara, so it didn't really surprise Sasuke that Gaara hadn't answered him yet.

When Naruto finally woke up, he was alone in the room. A blush crept over his face when he remembered yesterday's action. He jumped out of bed and got dressed before he changed the sheets on his own bed. He wouldn't risk having to share the bed with Sasuke again. Even though his body had felt to comfortably warm against him…

Sasuke came back just as Naruto was about to leave for breakfast. He looked down at his feet when Sasuke walked into the room. He opened and closed his mouth a few time, but couldn't pull himself to say anything.

Sasuke simply snorted and passed by him.

A tune from a hardcore rock song filled their ears and Sasuke pulled out his cell, flicking it open.

"Talk to me… Hn… Yeah, I'll meet you there… say 10 min.? ... Hn, bye" Sasuke said and clapped the phone shut.

Naruto tried to hear who and what the person in the other line had said, but couldn't. He wanted to know, but didn't dare to ask, instead he just hurried the hell out of the room and went to get himself something to eat.

*

Gaara sat on the roof of the main building. He knew that from the spot he had chosen to sit, no one could see him. Not from the ground or from the door that lead to the roof.

He was practically hidden completely from the outside world.

He took a drag from his cig, while watching the great view he had from up here. It was the perfect place to smoke without anyone would notice. Plus people hardly came up here; actually it was really only him and Sasuke. He doubted that many actually knew they could get up here.

A ring of smoke left his pale lips as he blew the smoke out.

The sound of the door opening and closing caught his attention. He held the cig out of view as he waited to see who had dared to come up here.

"Chill, it's me" spoke the familiar voice as Sasuke rounded the big metal pipes Gaara sat behind.

Gaara gave a nod and placed the cig back in his mouth, taking yet another drag.

Sasuke dropped down beside Gaara and leaned back on the pipes. He allowed a sigh to escape his lips as he closed his eyes, enjoying the rays of sun that attacked his face.

"You got one?" Gaara asked while watching the raven haired teen's relaxed face.

A black eye opened "What?"

Gaara didn't answer that, he just held up the cig.

"Hn, no. How did you know I forgot them I my room?"

"If you had them with you, you would have taken one out already" Gaara smirked and held his own packet up.

"Suppose you're right. Thanks" He accepted one.

"I just know you, that's all. My lighter is fucking up right now. I need to buy me a new one later"

"No problem" Sasuke took the cig in his mouth, and held the other end to Gaara's. He sucked in a few times until the his own was lit.

He exhaled the smoke, and nodded thanks.

Some time passed by with the two of them just watching the distance and smoking their cancer sticks.

Gaara was the one to cut the silence "So?"

"Hn?"

"What did you wanted to talk about?"

"Arh right that" The raven inhaled and exhaled the smoke one more time before he spoke "so you were right after all, and more than you could think off"

"What do you mean?"

"The dobe"

"What is it with him?"

Sasuke sighed and turned his head to study Gaara's profile.

Gaara also turned his head and looked back at Sasuke.

They kept looking each other in the eyes for awhile, until Sasuke leaned in and brushed his lips against Gaara in a short but sweet kiss.

"What was that for" Gaara asked calmly

"Nothing, I just felt like doing it" was the reply "But back to the topic. Naruto found the pictures"

"Pictures..? Ah, you mean?"

"Yeah. When I got back to our room last night I caught him with his pants down. He was getting off to the pictures. He already had at least one release when I caught him, and he was close to getting another one"

"So finally we can prove he actually fell in the Uchiha trap and became one of your fanboys, just like I said" Gaara smirked at him.

"You were right" He smirked back.

"So you got yourself some Uzumaki dobe last night, ne?" the red head teased.

"Not really actually" Sasuke took one last drag from the cig and threw it.

"What's that suppose to mean, that doesn't sounds like the Sasuke I know"

"I was only lending him a hand when he didn't responded when I asked him to finish what he had started. After that I just cleaned my hand and we went to bed"

"But seriously, what about you?"

"What do you mean, what about me?" Gaara asked a little confused.

"I mean he found the pictures, that means he know about the ones where I slam your ass hard. Aren't you annoyed by that?"

"Hmm, maybe a little. But on the other hand, what could be more depressing than finding erotic pictures, with the one you fell in love with, slamming into his best friend and enjoying it" He gave a little dark chuckle.

"Touché, my friend, touché"

"Considering that enough punishment for snooping in your private stuff"

"Don't know if I could call it a punishment. I mean he was still getting hard by watching them" Sasuke grinned.

"Yeah yeah. So what do you intent to do now?"

"Think I'll tease him a little maybe. He does deserve a little punishment for snooping in my stuff. Maybe I should screw a little around with his feelings. Like sometimes pretend I'm interested, and then just like that act like he's not even there. That should make him confused an uneasy of himself."

"Could be a good idea. Then you can decide where you wanna take all this in the end"

"What are you gonna do? This could ruin our 'fun time' if I decide to keep him, you know"

"Aaawww, what's that? You get all worried for me?" Gaara teased but smiled at him.

"No, why should I? I know you can take care of yourself and get anyone you want" the raven smirked at him and ran his fingers over the red heads cheek.

"You're absolutely right about that. Now you didn't get any last night, so let me take care of you, after all friends are here to help each other, especially those with benefits" Gaara leaned over and placed a kiss on the raven's lips.

"No, it's alright. You don't have to, I'll be fine" the raven smirked and let his tongue flick over the red heads soft lips.

"Shut up, Uchiha. I already sat my mind. You know you can't change it once I've done that" With that a hand slipped to the ravens pants and undid them I no time.

He let the hand slip into the dark boxer, and pulled the semi hard member out.

"Just lean back and relax" Gaara said before leaning down and flicked his tongue over the head, teasing the slit lightly.

The member responded and swelled up under the caressing of the flexible tongue.

"Damn Gaara, stop it. I have a better plan so both of us can get part in the pleasure"

Gaara kept licking a few more time that made Sasuke groan. He raised his head and came back in eye level with the raven "What?" he demanded to know immediately.

"I'll let you ride me, right here right now" was the seductive answer.

"I like that idea" Gaara said and licked his lips hungry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto****…..**

"**Talk"**

'**Thought'**

**Let the plan begin.**

Sasuke's mind was set. His plan on making the blonde idiot confused could begin. He just had to think of some perfect ways of doing so.

The raven was currently in his math class. But instead of listening to the teacher, he was busy planning on what he should do with the dobe.

The best he could come up with right now, was a lot of situations where he would ravish the blond in a lot of places, and then just leave him be. If Naruto would mention anything about it to him, he would just ignore it at pretend he didn't know what the heck the blonde was talking about.

The bell rang, and everyone gathered their things and processed to leave the boring classroom. Now was the time to put his plan into live, he just had to find Naruto… Hmm where could he be…

First off Sasuke looked in their room, but when he found it empty he decided he had to ask if anyone had seen him.

He found Shikamaru "Hey Nara. Where is Uzumaki, I need to have a word with him" He asked coolly.

Shikamaru just sighed and told him he was working in the library with some other.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he simply turned around and headed for the library.

He found Naruto, along with Kiba, Shino, Sakura and Ino in the back on the library where they sat around a group of tables doing their homework.

"Hey dobe get up" Sasuke called out, making everyone at the table turn their attention on him.

Sakura and Ino almost screamed of joy when the raven stepped up to them.

"What is it Teme? I'm in the middle of a group work here" The blonde was annoyed. Actually he was embarrassed to meet the raven's eyes. But he tried to forget everything about the night with Sasuke

"Tsunade wants to see us in her office, now" Sasuke replied, ignoring the fangirls.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Now hurry up! I don't have all day and neither does Tsunade" The raven turned around and began walking away.

"I'll be right back" Naruto told the other before he got up and followed the raven "Hey, wait for me teme!"

Sasuke lead them down an empty hallway, with Naruto right behind him.

"So why does she wanna see us in her office, we didn't do anything wrong, did we?" The younger male asked.

"Hn"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sometimes Naruto wished to could talk Uchiha-language so he could understand all the different meanings of 'Hn'

"Uhm Sasuke…?!" Naruto tried again, but before he had time to finish that sentence, Sasuke spun around and slammed him up against the wall, sandwiching Naruto between himself and the wall so he couldn't get away.

"What the hell do you think you are do..." Yet again Naruto's attempt in trying to speak up was cut off, but this time it was by the raven's lips attacking this neck with licks and sucking.

Crystal blue eyes widen in fear. What was the bastard doing, and right here in the hallway where everyone could pass by and see them?

I moan escaped his lips, as the raven sucked hard on a particular soft spot on his neck. Blood rushed to his cheeks painting when red.

Satisfied with the sound he had ripped from the others throat, Sasuke continued to suck and lick that spot, memorizing it for later use.

Naruto bit his lip when he felt the older male keep sucking in his neck, desperately trying not to moan again.

The smaller male panicked and tried to push the other one away, but failed. Sasuke was too strong, he couldn't do it. Or perhaps he just didn't try hard enough?

Sasuke's hand found its way up under the others shirt, brushing against a nipple.

Naruto winched and drew in a sharp breath.

The blonde stopped struggling and stood completely still, letting the other on do his work. He didn't know what to do, so the best thing would be to just wait until it was over.

Sasuke continued nip at his neck, and lifting up the shirt until it couldn't go any further unless he parted away. First when he had left a nice hickey, he pulled away from the stunned Naruto, and began attacking a nipple instead. While his mouth covered the right nipple, a hand would rub and pinch the other.

Naruto tried desperately to catch his breath, but it was hard when Sasuke was doing that to him.

"Sa…Sas'ke, what are… aah… you doing…? Stop it, we need to go see Tsunade" He breathed out.

The raven stopped licking and sucking the delicious nipple, and looked up with a smirk on his face

"No, we don't"

"Wha… What?"

"I lied. She doesn't wanna see us. It was only something I said to get you away from the other and alone" He whispered into a tan ear before licking the shell of it.

And just like that, he pulled away leaving the poor and very confused blonde all alone in the hallway.

"See you late, dobe" He called over his shoulder before turning a corner.

Naruto stood dumbfounded still with his shirt pulled up and looked after the raven. What on earth had just happened? He blushed deeply when his mind replayed the scene. He quickly tugged his shirt down, and his collar up to hide the hickey before he ran back to the library. This thing had never happened!

Another time when the raven had attacked the blonde, was when Naruto had walked down a hallway on his way to World History, and was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom by none other than his own roommate.

Before he even got a chance to protest, the door was locked behind him and he was roughly shoved back into the nearest desk.

Sasuke lifted him up so he was sitting on the edge.

It had all happened so fast, and Naruto's mind was struggling to keep up with everything.

"What the hell Sasuke?! I'm gonna be late for class!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just stood between Naruto's spread legs, a hand on each of the others jeans clad thighs and with a smirk on his face, a smirk that set off all of the blondes alarms. This couldn't be any good. Naruto swallowed hard.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke stop it, I mean it" He stuttered "I really don't have time for this. I warn you"

"Relax dobe" He said in a husky tone that made his a shiver run down the spine of his prey "We're only going to play a bit. I promise to do it fast, but in the end it's really all up to you"

The hand scooted further up and thumps caressing inner thighs.

"Wha-what are you gonna do?" another shiver ran down his spine at the thoughts the other could do to him. But what he did was still wrong. He really needed to keep himself under control.

"I'll surprise you. But I promise it'll feels very good"

He dropped to his knees, and skillful hands went to work on the jeans' opening. They popped the button and pulled down the zipper slowly.

"No don't do that!" Naruto was slightly panicking.

"Why not. You're already getting hard from my simple touch" To prove his point, Sasuke lightly squeezed the front of the others pants. Yup, something had defiantly gotten harder down there.

Hands shot up to bury themselves in the others hair as a moan escaped pink lips.

Sasuke licked his lips "I told you so" Slowly reaching into the others jeans and boxers, he pulled out the semi hard erection.

"Do-Don't touch it…!" Naruto panted. He had gotten a bit of a problem breathing the minute Sasuke touched his hard on.

If his mind had worked properly it would have reminded him how soft Sasuke's hair felt. It was just like he had imagined it would be like, maybe even softer. But unfortunately for him, his mind had shot down long time ago.

"Fine I won't… Not with my hand anyway"

Before Naruto's mind could catch the meaning of those words, Sasuke gave the shaft a playful lick.

He watched as it went from semi hard to fully hardness in no time.

"All I did was lick a single time, and now it's standing proudly. I must really turn you on moron"

He leaned forward to give it another lick, before taking the head in his mouth, sucking it.

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat and his body went completely still. An odd feeling washed over him as he looked down, watching Sasuke take swallow his head and started sucking.

A deep moan flew from his throat as Sasuke sucked harder. Fuck it felt good, he had never felt anything like it in his life.

The Uchiha released the head and started lapping at the underside of the cock. Naruto tasted delicious, and he couldn't wait to taste his cum.

He ran his tongue along a vein before swirling it around the head. He enjoyed the moans and groans he drew from his roommate. The tip of his tongue teased the slit, licking up the few droplets that leaked from it.

Then without hesitation, the Uchiha swallowed his whole length to his nose was buried in soft blonde curls. Times with Gaara had taught him how to relax so he wouldn't gag on the other.

A cry escaped Naruto when Sasuke took him completely in his mouth. It felt so damn good he couldn't help it. It was so hot and moist inside the others mouth, it felt like he was in heaven.

Sasuke started bobbing his head. He had to dig his fingers into tanned hips to prevent them from bucking too much and make him gag.

It didn't take long before it became too much for Naruto. If Sasuke didn't stop now, he would explode!

He started tugging in Sasuke's hair, trying to make him move his mouth from him.

"Nonononononono Sasuke stop it!" He pleaded "I'm… I'm going to explode if you don't stop" And with a particular hard suck from Sasuke he came in the others mouth.

The raven lapped the milky seed up and swallowed every single drop.

He stood up and watched the bliss that washed over the blondes face as he came down from his high. He smirked "Tanks dobe, you taste delicious. I'll see you around" And with that he left the blushing blonde, like he always did.

Naruto scrambled around trying to pull his pants up again. No fucking way he was going to World History now! He couldn't even look anyone in the eyes right now. So he decided to skip class and hide in his room in his bed.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go another update. I have been a bit busy lately, so i didn't have time to put this chapter up until now.**

**You have to wait a bit for my next update, because i have another special fic i need to finish before i can come back to this one. But i'll promise to hurry!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto****, kay?**

"**Talk"**

'**Thought'**

**Chap – It's now or never**

For two whole weeks situations like the incident in the classroom, and other placed like that, continued to happen. Always when Naruto wasn't expecting it wouldn't happen again, Sasuke would pop up, do something weird to him and then just leave him like nothing had ever happened.

For everyone else, nothing seemed to have changed between them. They would still argue, and Sasuke would still ignore him.

And every time Naruto tried to ask Sasuke what the hell he was doing, Sasuke would pretend he didn't hear him. Which really pissed the blonde off, big time!

The only change happening between them was Naruto starting to act strange when he walked around either alone or with others. He was always watching out if Sasuke would sneak up on them and molest him in front of everyone.

The funny thing was when they were in their room, which would seem like the most obvious place for Sasuke to jump him, nothing would happen.

The younger teen was getting more and more frustrated, he couldn't understand what Sasuke was trying to tell him, was he trying to tell him anything at all.

Did he actually like him, and was all this just a way of telling him? Was he mocking him, and only doing this as a joke?

A pain spread in the blonde's chest at the thought, he clenched his chest and cuddled up in his bed. A small tear escaped his eye. It all this was just a joke, it was a cruel one. He almost felt like he had just been raped, even though Sasuke actually hadn't raped him for real.

But now it should be over. When the teme came back for god knows where, he would get Sasuke to tell him everything. And this time there would be NO trying to pretend the teme didn't know what he was talking about.

He would tie him up if that was what he had to do to make him listening to him. The blonde wished he would come back soon so he could get this over with, it hurt in his chest.

As if Sasuke had hurt his thought, the said raven chose to walk into their room. He briefly eyes the blonde on the bed before he sat by his desk and opened his laptop.

Now was the time to talk to Sasuke. It was time for finally settling this ridiculous, but still kinda pleasurable, mess.

Naruto shot up from his bed and walked up to the raven. He leaned on the edge on the desk as to try to look cooler as he clasped the laptop close.

"What the hell are you doing, dobe? Hand's off my stuff, I thought I told you that!" He glared hard directly into blue orbs.

"Now you listen here Sasuke" He tried to sound really tough at threatening, after all he couldn't back up now, and he refused to let Sasuke win "We need to talk, this is serious"

"What is this, Uzumaki? Trying to threatening me and play tough guy?" The amusement dripped from the smirk on Sasuke's face.

Damn, how could Sasuke see right through him and know this was only an act? Could he also see he was scared of Sasuke jumping him and actually rape him?

Choosing to push his thoughts aside, Naruto continued "I want you to stop harassing me, and instead tell me with words what is going on. I can't take this anymore" Okay, so the tough guy picture shattered a bit by the slightly pleading voice at the end, but at least he had spoke up now.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now leave me, I have homework to do" He turned away from the smaller one and back to his laptop.

SMACK

A red handprint formed on the raven's cheek.

His attention snapped back to the blondes, and was actually a bit shocked to see clear tears run down tanned whiskers marked cheeks.

"Stop playing with my emotions, Sasuke. I can't take it anymore" He sobbed. His whole plan about confronting Sasuke shattered like a mirror in a million pieces.

Wow, did Sasuke feel like an ass now, or what. The Uchiha hadn't meant it to go this far, and actually make the blonde break down as much as he was right now.

He couldn't stand to look at the raven anymore. Nothing mattered anymore, he just had to get away from Sasuke now. He pushed himself away from the desk and attempted to make a run for the door, before Sasuke decided to beat the shit out of him for slapping him.

Ignoring the tears burning in his eyes, he ran towards the door before Sasuke could get a chance to get out of the chair and stop him.

It was too late.

Before he could reach the door, and hand grabbed his arm in a tight grip. A harsh tug sent him flying back as he collided with a hard chest.

Strong arms encircled him and a soft whisper filled his ears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stretch it this far, so I apologize" Sasuke almost never apologized for anything. He was an Uchiha, and apologizing wasn't what an Uchiha was best at. Besides an Uchiha never really had reasons to apologize, after all is was always all the others that made mistakes they should apologize for.

It had all happened so fast, and Naruto's brain had a hard time finding something to wrap around. All he could do right now was cling to Sasuke's shirt and cry until he understood all that had just happened.

They stood like that for awhile. Sasuke was trying to comfort Naruto by rocking him slightly and rubbing small circles on his back, and Naruto was sobbing quietly, and holding on tightly to Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke buried his nose in the soft blonde hair and inhaled the sweet smell. Naruto's hair had some kind of fresh scent to it, like grass or just plain nature. Must have been the shampoo he used, or did he just smell this way?

When the sobbing died out the older teen pushed the other away, but just enough to he could see his face.

The blue eyes were red and swollen from crying, and the puffy cheeks were damp. The face he was making reminded Sasuke of a small child.

"Better?" He asked down to the other.

No answer.

Sasuke tried catching the others eyes, but Naruto kept looking somewhere else and avoid having to look directly into dark orbs.

Then Sasuke did something that caught Naruto by surprise. He leaned down and pressed a small gentle kiss to the pink, and slightly salt tasty from crying, lips.

"What about now?" He spoke in a soft tone.

Blue eyes widen, and he immediately started struggling to get free of the arms that still held him. He gave a particular hard push in Sasuke's chest that made him let go and stumble a few steps back.

"W-what did you just do to me? You just st-stay away from m-me!" He cried out.

"What the hell, Naruto?! I think it's pretty obvious what I just did!" Sasuke looked a bit pissed.

"I know what y-you're trying to do! You're just playing with me again, but I won't fall for the same prank t-twice!"

He was really shocked. Had Sasuke really just kissed him? It had felt good, his lips were still tingling from the contact of Sasuke's pale lips. They had been so soft, and they sure tasted good, just like he had imagined they would do.

Maybe he could step up to Sasuke and have him do it agai…

NO! Nononononononono, no way he would fall for Sasuke's dirty little trick. Before he knew it, Sasuke would rip off his pants and rape him right here, right now!

"What are you talking about? I kissed you, I didn't blow or rape you" Sasuke dropped down on his bed.

"I bet you thought about it. You're playing with my feeling again"

"No I wasn't! Maybe I kissed you because I like you, ever considered that?" He muttered to himself.

It hit him square in the face, just like he slap he had given Sasuke moments ago. Did he just admit he liked him? Was it for real, or was he joking?

No, why should he joke about that, not after all that had just happened.

"R-r-really…?" Naruto stuttered hopefully.

Sasuke looked up at him from the bed, raising an eyebrow. But he didn't say anything; he just lay back on his bed, head resting in his arms as he watched the ceiling.

The blonde took it as a yes, and that the raven just was too annoyed to answer him directly.

A small warm spread through his chest filling up his whole body. It felt like a weight had been removed from his stomach, and wild butterflies were going crazy inside of him.

Uchiha Sasuke, his big time (Not so) secretly crush liked him back. No wait, he didn't just like him back, he had ALSO kissed him!! Was this the best day in the world or what?

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he walked over and sat on the foot end of the raven's bed.

"So…. What does this mean… I mean to us…. What are we now?" He spoke very low as his cheeks darkened.

"What do you want us to be?" Sasuke didn't move an inch.

'_How can he be so calm about this?'_ Naruto wondered. He talked like it was the weather they discussed.

"Uhm well… I really like you, and I really want to be closer to you, and get to know you and all that… Like, uhm you know… Boyfriends" Shit this was embarrassing to say. Normally Naruto would take this more cool, but there was just this thing about Sasuke that totally swept him off his feet and left him insecure like this.

"Alright that's fine" Was the calm reply.

"Wh-what?" Naruto looked confused.

"I said alright, I'll be you boyfriend. Unless of cause you insist being my girlfriend?" Sasuke smirked and propped himself up in his elbows.

"NO WAY IN HELL I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, TEME!!"

* * *

**A/N:** **Yes yes i know already. I'm late and this chapter sucks.**

**But i had to rush it a bit, and in the end i got tired of it, so i just wanted to finish it. **

**I'm already working on the next few chapters, and hopefully they'll turn out better.**

**Later people 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto****, how sad is that? D:**

"**Talk"**

'**Thought'**

**Chap – Break a leg, Naruto**

When Naruto woke up the next morning, a warm pleasant feeling filled his inside. He couldn't believe it, Sasuke had kissed him last night and now they were a pair. I felt like a dream.

The blonde sat up in bed and looked over at Sasuke's bed, where he found the raven sleeping peacefully on his stomach.

A small smile spread across his lips as a single finger found its way to his lips. They were tingling from the memory of Sasuke's pressed against them.

They had shared quite a few kissed last night, and damn it had been good. Who knew Sasuke was such a great kisser…. Well except Gaara, but that was a different story, so forget that for now, please.

But after their smaller make out sessions they had went to separated beds, since they weren't quite ready for the sleeping-in-the-same-bed thing. Well maybe Sasuke was, but Naruto wasn't ready yet.

The blonde got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast. When he exited Sasuke was already dressed and waiting for his turn to use the bathroom.

A morning greeting was made before Sasuke went to brush his teeth.

When the raven got out of the bathroom he found his new boyfriend, standing halfway into the closet in a pair of jeans, and searching for one of his favorite shirts, a black one with a big orange swirl on front.

A plan formed in Sasuke's mind, upon seeing Naruto standing there, completely unaware of the predator known as Sasuke behind him.

He quietly stepped up behind Naruto, and wrapped an arm around the naked waist, while the other hand snaked around and up his chest.

Naruto almost flew up to an up right position when he was attacked from behind; after all he was use to Sasuke jumping him. But before he could protest a pair of lips were attached to his neck, and the protest drowned in his throat.

"Morning my cute dobe" He spoke into the neck and Naruto could feel the smirk against his skin.

Sasuke turned Naruto around in his arms to he could kiss the pink lips.

"Morning Sas'ke" He replied weekly, completely forgetting the dobe insult and loosing himself in the kiss.

"Ready to go for breakfast?"

Naruto nodded "I just need to put my shirt on"

The raven stepped back from the blonde and walked towards the door. Naruto threw his shirt on, he had just found it when Sasuke decided to surprise him, and followed his raven out the door.

After standing in line to get their breakfast Naruto was called over by Kiba to sit at his table, with the rest of his friends, just like he always did.

Though the blonde was a bit unsure what to do, should he sit with Sasuke at his table, or ask Sasuke to come sit with him. Maybe they should just eat separately like they always did. Who knew if Sasuke wanted to hide their relationship for a bit? Which reminded Naruto he would have to talk to Sasuke about being in publish together.

His answer came in the form of Sasuke pressing his lips to his in a small gentle kiss, before saying "I'll see you later" and walking off to Gaara and the other's table.

The blonde needed a second for his mind to catch up to what happened, before he blushed enough to make a tomato embarrassed, and quickly got to his seat.

"What the fuck was that?" Kiba asked with wide eyes "Since when did you start walking around kissing the Uchiha, I though you hated that guy?"

"I didn't kiss him, after what I recall he kissed me, not the other way around" The blonde defended himself.

"NARUTO!" It was Sakura and Ino who hastily made their way to their table.

"I think they saw you. Sorry to say it dude, but you're dog food now" Kiba whispered

"Naruto, what was that?! You kissed Sasuke-kun?! OUR Sasuke-kun?! Are you insane?" The questions rolled of the pink haired girls tongue.

"Why does people say I kissed him, it was him who kissed me. Don't you people have eyes in your head" He moaned tiredly.

"Okay calm down Sakura, we need to calm down" Ino said "I'm sure it was a mistake, just like the times Sasuke was caught kissing with Gaara. All of it a mistake, our Sasuke-kun would NEVER do such thing on purpose…!"

Sakura drew in a big breath "Yes, yes I'm sure that's why. Poor Sasuke-kun having to do such thing"

"Will you girls stop that? The man is flaming gay, geez" Kiba interrupted but quickly regretted it when he saw their faces.

"You shut your big mouth, don't talk about Sasuke-kun that way, or else I will beat the shit out of you!" Sakura threaded, and when she did that, people used to shut up and so did Kiba instantly.

"Kiba's right. We kinda started dating last night" Naruto slightly grinned and scratched the back of his neck

All 3 pair of eyes widen at Naruto's confession.

"You better not have forced Sasuke-kun into anything, Uzumaki" Ino started

"I haven't. We're just dating and that's end of it"

For awhile no one said anything, everyone turned to their breakfast and ate in silence. Neither knew what to say to that statement, so it was easier to not say anything at all.

When breakfast was over everyone got up and was ready for their first classes.

Naruto and Kiba had psychology, so they would grab their books and head for room 36.

But before they could leave the cafeteria, Sakura called after them "Hey Naruto"

He turned to her and waited for her to continue.

She smiled "Don't think you have got Sasuke all to yourself, he'll soon realize I'm the one he wants to marry"

Naruto grinned at her and answered playfully "We'll see about that, heh"

"What are you talking about forehead girl? I'M gonna marry Sasuke-kun!" Ino glared.

"No way Ino-pig, he's mine!" They continued to argue all the way to their class.

Naruto only shook his head and grinned to himself, at least they weren't seriously mad at him anymore.

*

School had been passing by rather quickly Naruto though to himself. Before he knew it the bell rang and his last class was over. It had been math, which always was a real killer for him.

But now that it was over, he could look forward to spending the rest of the day with Sasuke. And if they ended up making out, Naruto certainly wouldn't be the one to complain about it, not at all!

He was so caught up in thinking about he had to meet Sasuke downstairs, where the lab were localized, that he didn't notice the girls sending him mean looks.

He walked to the staircase that lead to the ground floor, when someone called his name

"Hey Uzumaki Naruto"

"Yes?" He saw the group of girls approach him quickly.

"Well… We were just wondering…" A girl named Ayame said sweetly "You see there have been these really crazy rumors going around, and we were wondering if you knew anything?" She stood right in front of him, with the other girls not far away, and looked up at his with big brown eyes.

"Uhm, what kind of rumors are we talking about here?" He was absolutely clueless, he didn't recall having heard any rumors today, but maybe he knew what they were talking about anyway.

"Some people say they saw you and Sasuke-kun kiss in the cafeteria, is that really true, Naruto?"

Aaahh, it was that rumor they were talking about. Why did they even car… ooh, now he understood. They were of cause some of Sasuke's fangirls. Naruto had forgot for a moment that most of the girls were drooling over Sasuke, so of cause they would be mad to know their Sasuke was kissing someone else.

"Eh yeah, that's true… We're kinda going out" He answered sheepishly, a hand went to the back of his neck.

They all gasped loudly.

"Ho-how could you, you filthy whore!" One of the others cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wh-what?" Naruto was shocked.

"You're so gross you little whore. How could you touch our Sasuke-kun?! He deserve better that someone like you, you're just using him!" Ayame screamed

"Hey shut up, this is none of your fucking business!" He would have continued to scowl, but a hand on his chest made him pause. With a push to his chest, Naruto was caught of guard and fell backwards, down the stairs.

Naruto stumbled down the first few steps, trying to find his balance. But he missed a step and fell down the last 6 steps, landing on his back.

Ayane's breath got caught in her throat; she hadn't meant to push him down the stairs, just out of her way.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to see what happened. Naruto lay groaning on his back at the foot of the stairs, several people ran over to see if he was okay, and soon a whole flock was surrounding him.

"What are they looking at?" Gaara asked with a frown as he walked down the hallway with Sasuke. He hated when people blocked his way.

"Heck if I know. I bet it's some idiot" Sasuke replied also annoyed.

"Fuck Naruto, are you alright man, what happened?" Kiba's voice could be heard from the middle of the flock, and he sounded very worried.

Naruto?

Sasuke and Gaara looked briefly at each other.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke called, and started glaring his way through the crowd with Gaara right behind him. People quickly moved out of their way when they saw the murderous glare coming from the two of them.

* * *

**A/N: Happy December people!!!**

**Okay, lets just make it clear, NO, Naruto didn't break his leg. I mean sex with a broken leg would just be too hard, so don't worry he's fine, or almost fine ^^'**

**I'll make it clear what happens to him in the next chapter, but until then, i'll see you later my lovely readers!**

**I love you all, and i hope you'll have a wonderful December! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

**Chap – Need help?**

Naruto groaned and tried to sit up. The back of his head hurt like a bitch, and wasn't that Sasuke's voice he heard just now?

Sasuke shoved the last person out of his way, the idiot had been so busy watching Naruto trying to get up, he hadn't felt the evil glare Sasuke was sending towards the back of his head.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked somewhat worried but still with a cool steady voice. If he hadn't kept the cool voice, people around them might have forgotten they all were in deep shit until he found out what exactly had happened.

"Sas'keee" Naruto rubbed his head carefully as he sat up.

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded to know and kneeled down to examiner the blonde himself.

"I fell down the stairs" He didn't mention he had been pushed down the stairs.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, thinking the idiot just had been too clumsy.

Ayame still stood on top of the stairs and looked down at them. First she had been shocked so see the blonde fall down the stairs. But when he landed and seemed to be somewhat alright, she had, deep inside, felt a strange, but small spark of happiness. He somehow deserved to hit his head if he thought he could steal Sasuke away.

But now that she saw Sasuke kneeling now and trying to help the stupid whore, a ball filled with angry flames had spread inside her chest

"Sasuke" This time it was Gaara who spoke up behind the raven

"What?" He looked over his shoulder.

Gaara didn't say anything, he just told Sasuke with his eyes, to take a look up the stairs.

Sasuke's head turned to glare up the stairs, and the moment he saw the group of girls, he knew what had happened. His fangirls probably knew about the kiss, and something had snapped in them so they chose to take revenge by pushing him down the stairs.

Ayame's eyes widened when she met his glare, from that moment she knew Sasuke knew what had happened. She was in trouble now, deep, deep trouble…!!

"Gaara" Sasuke just hissed, anger boiling inside of him.

Gaara only nodded but didn't move, he knew exactly what Sasuke meant.

The raven turned his gaze from the fangirls and back to Naruto, who just sat on the floor and gave him a confused look.

The blonde had no idea what was going on between the raven and the read head, but if he had to judge, it wasn't something good.

"Can you stand?" Sasuke pulled Naruto out of his thoughts with the question "We better get you to the nurse so she can take a look at you" He continued.

Naruto didn't answer, but instead he tried his best to get up.

It was okay, until he tried to use his right foot to push himself up in a standing position, it all went wrong.

A hiss escaped his mouth as pain shot up his right leg and he fell back on his butt.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked concerned

"My right foot hurt like a bitch, I think I twisted my ankle when I fell down"

"Come here, I'll help you up" Sasuke placed Naruto's arm around his shoulder and dragged him to his feet.

"I'll take him to the nurse. When I get back we'll talk, Gaara" Sasuke called over his shoulder.

He made Naruto crawl onto his back to he could carry him, explaining it would be faster if they did it like that. It was either a piggy back ride, or carrying him bridal style.

Naruto blushing picked the first.

Pushing the door open with his elbow, Sasuke looked around before calling the nurse "Anyone here?"

The light blue haired nurse Guren came out from her others. She immediately saw the blonde on the ravens back "What's going on?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I fell down the stairs and I think I twisted my ankle" Naruto replied sheepishly from Sasuke's back.

"Please put him on the bed, and let's have a look. We need to make sure it's not sprained or even broken" She said.

Sasuke made his was to one of the two beds in the room, and dumped Naruto on the one of them.

Naruto pointed at his right foot, and Guren immediately started examiner it.

"Does this hurt?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head

"What about now?"

"A bit, not that much"

"No…" She didn't get to finish as Naruto winched in pain, and his hand shot out to grab Sasuke's for support.

"Hmm, I see. You don't have to worry…"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke finished for her

She smiled "It's not sprained, Naruto-kun. You only twisted it, it should be better soon. I'll just go get some ice for you to stop the swelling, and then you should stay here and rest a bit, just until you can stand on it"

Naruto thanked her as she went out to get some ice for his foot.

"You alright?" Sasuke gently asked

"Yeah, I'm fine now thanks" The blonde smiled softly before scooting up to lie on the bed, never letting to of Sasuke's hand.

Moments after the nurse came back with a pack of ice "I'll be in my office if you need anything, Naruto-kun. Try to get a little rest" She smiled again and left the two teenage boys alone.

"You need to be more careful around here, dobe" Sasuke started when the door closed, leaving them in peace.

"I know, I'll be more careful next time I decide to go down a staircase, teme" Naruto had a grin on his face.

"That's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean? I'm a bit confused"

"I meant, you need to be more careful around the girls"

Before Naruto had a chance to wrap his mind around what Sasuke just had told him, Sasuke leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

A small smile spread on Naruto's lips, as he let go of Sasuke's hand so he could place in behind his neck, while the other tucked on Sasuke's sleeve, encouraging him to come closer.

Sasuke took the hint and crawled up to join his blonde on the bed. He hovered over him on all fours, as he leaned down to capture the pink lips.

A playful tongue darted out, asking for entrance, which was soon granted. Tongues battled for dominance, until Naruto had to admit Sasuke won. He relaxed and let the others wet muscle explore his mouth.

The lack of oxygen came faster than Naruto would have liked, and he had to break away and gasp to gain his breath.

A panting raven smirked down at the other, as he tried to gain control of his breathing too.

"I gotta go. Try relax and get some rest, I'll come back to pick you up later" Sasuke said, he leaned down to press a small kiss to the corner of the others lips before he climbed off.

"Where're you going?" Naruto asked

"Gaara" Sasuke simply replied before he closed the door behind him.

Not long after Sasuke had left, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji came in to see of Naruto was okay.

"Hey man, what's up? What happened to you?"

"Hey guys. I fell down and twisted my ankle, pretty stupid huh?" He wouldn't tell anybody, not even Sasuke that he had been pushed. He didn't need them to deal with that.

They all grinned with the blonde and took their seats in the chair by the bed and the other bed.

"So where's Sasuke, though he would be here with you?" Chouji asked in between munching on his chips.

"He was, but he just left moments after you guys came" Naruto explained.

"Where did he go?" Shino asked

"Not sure, he just said he had to go find Gaara, and that he would come back later"

"You really think it's a good idea for him to hang out with Gaara, I mean I know you two are dating, but he's so screwing Gaara" Kiba claimed, making the others roll their eyes.

"Hey don't say I lie, you know they're sometimes caught making out, I bet they screw too" Kiba continued.

"I trust him. I mean Gaara is his best friend, I can't forbid Sasuke to hang out with him" Naruto said. He trusted Sasuke wouldn't do anything with Gaara anymore; they were just friends, right?

"Well just don't say I didn't warn you. It's just so you won't get hurt later if the bastard breaks your heart" Kiba shrugged.

They stayed and talked for awhile, until Guru-something came on, and said they should leave so Naruto could rest.

Later Sasuke came back alone and took Naruto back to their room. When it was time for bed, Sasuke pulled Naruto down on his bed, saying he wanted the blonde to stay close to him tonight.

Even though Naruto felt a bit nervous, it wasn't liked he hadn't slept in Sasuke's bed before. He fell asleep curled up to his raven.

The next morning the teachers explained that Ayame wanted to get transferred to another college, and that was why she wasn't there anymore.

The truth was Sasuke and Gaara had had a little 'talk' with her, and forced her to move on her own 'free will', or else they would make sure to have her kicked out. Sasuke's family had good contacts and could make sure she would never be accepted into any other college.

That's right; no one messed with Sasuke's blonde!


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

**

* * *

**

**Chap**** – Ready to take the next step?**

3 weeks after the incidents on the stairs, and nothing like that had happened to Naruto. Sasuke had made perfectly clear that whoever tried to mess with Naruto, would feel his anger.

Their relationship had been going slowly in the right direction, until Sasuke felt he wanted to try and take it just a bit further.

Naruto sat in the back in the almost empty library an afternoon, reading a book he had found.

He hadn't really had anything else to do, so going to the library sounded like the best idea he could come up with.

He had one of does times where he didn't felt like being very social, and just be a little on his own without his friends. That habit was something he had had all his life, but he secretly blamed the Uchiha for making it worse.

He smiled to himself over that and turned a page in the book. He rubbed his neck and looked up, quickly making a little scanning around himself, before retuning to the book.

The door to the library opened and a raven haired guy stood in the doorway scanning around the tables and bookshelves.

When he didn't find what he was looking for that easy he walked further into the library in his search.

In the very back of the library, well hidden behind bookshelves, his dark eyes caught what he had been looking for. Head bend over the table sat his blonde reading a book.

He smirked to himself and began sneaking up to Naruto. He doubted it would work, because the blonde never was very concentrated when he was reading, so he would probably hear him before he reached him.

To his surprise it actually did work, it must have been one hell of an interesting book he was reading since he didn't hear him. Well it was either that or the kid was sleeping with his eyes open… Again. The last thing sounded like the most obvious of those two.

Covered by a few bookshelves Sasuke could sneak up behind Naruto. He leaned forward and liked the shell of his blondes' ear.

Naruto had been in a daydream when suddenly something warm and wet had traced his ear, he yelped and flew up from the chair spinning around, only to find himself standing face to face with a said raven he had just been daydreaming about.

"What? Don't tell me I scared you" Sasuke smirked and warped his arms around Naruto's waist imminently starting to kiss and lick his neck.

"N… No, you just surprised me" He moaned and threw his arms around the raven's neck.

"What were you doing anyway?" Sasuke stopped the caress of his neck and looked up at his face again.

"I was reading of cause, even you couldn't be so stupid not to know that"

"No you weren't, you was too spaced out to be reading" He smirked.

"I was not"

"Yes you were, you didn't even hear me sneaking up to you. So were you sleeping, or just fantasizing of me?"

"What makes you think I was fantasizing about you, and not someone else?" He teased.

"Please, I'm practically the god of pure sex, everybody is fantasizing about me. Who else could you possible think of" was the cocky answer

"Teme" Naruto said and rolled his eyes, before his lips got captured by the others.

Sasuke let tongue trace Naruto's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. He didn't have to wait long before the lips were parted and his own tongue was greeted with his partners.

A knee parted Naruto's legs as his body was pressed back against the table. He moaned as the leg rubbed against his crotch.

A hand traveled down his body and up under his shirt, gently caressing the tan skin, and making its way to a pink nipple.

While the first hand was busy playing with the nipple, the other slowly made its way south. Sasuke slipped his hand in Naruto's pants, greedily letting his fingers search for the warm harden length.

Bingo, he found what he had been searching for. He fisted the erection and gave at a few slow strokes. Naruto broke the kiss trying to control his loud groan.

"Sas´ke, not… not here" He breathed

"Why not? It's not like it would be the first time we did something like that here" He gave Naruto a playful lick on the lips.

"Sa… Sasuke, could we just take this back to our room today..?" Naruto panted and tried to push Sasuke a little away so they could go.

Lately Sasuke had acted more demanding when they were together like this, it was like he was expecting something more would happen… Or was it just Naruto's imagination?

Sasuke in return just grabbed his hand, and quickly began dragging him out of the library and back to their shared room.

Finally inside Sasuke pushed them back on his bed, himself on top of Naruto.

He pushed his hips down to meet Naruto's and both of them moaned into the passionate kiss they shared.

They broke the kiss and Sasuke trailed kisses down Naruto's jaw line and to his ear. He gently sucked on the lobe before licking the shell and with a husky voice breathed into his ear

"Naru..to.. I want you, I really, really want you"

"Sas'ke" was the answer

"I wanna be inside of you" he breathed.

Naruto's eyes widened a little, and he began feeling really uncomfortable all of a sudden. This he hadn't thought of, and it had caught him of guard.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's body stiffen under him, and turned his attention from Naruto's ear and neck to his face "you okay, babe?" He asked and looked over Naruto's face, searching for any sign.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" He said desperately trying to hide his nervousness. They had messed around before. A few blowjobs here and a few handjobs there. It was alright, really, but more than that…? Well, Naruto just wasn't sure about that.

Sasuke only raised an eyebrow and rolled off Naruto, lying beside him on the bed facing him.

"So what's the matter?" He asked.

"Uhm nothing, I'm perfectly fine, for real" Naruto tried to explain, but Sasuke stopped him.

"You have done it before, right?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, and then closed it. He paused before answering with a small voice "yes, I have"

"With another guy?" Sasuke continued

Naruto blushed a nice shade red, before slowly shaking his head and looked a little shameful.

"Naruto… Are you scared?" He asked in a serious but caring tone.

Naruto sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, he couldn't look Sasuke in the eyes right now.

"Naruto?" It was still in the same tone.

Naruto swallowed hard, but then nodded.

Sasuke sat up but before he could say anything, Naruto spoke up.

"You're angry now, right? Disappointed because I'm scarred of doing it with you?"

"What are you talking about Naruto? I'm not angry or disappointed. I'm just glad you told me, I don't wanna force you to do anything you're not ready for" Sasuke said and wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Says the one who ravished me all sort of places all the time" He said bitterly.

"I was teaching you a lesson. I know you could handle it" The raven chuckled, hoping to break the bitter tension a bit.

"I bet Gaara never would have refused to do it with you" Naruto muttered.

"What?" Sasuke said and moved his head. He looked at Naruto in shock, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You already heard me. Gaara would never have said no to you, no matter what" Tears began to form in his eyes. He really felt ashamed and pathetic right now, just like the time he was caught. But he really wasn't ready, and he was a little scared of doing it with another guy.

"Is this what this is about?" Sasuke asked "you're only doing all this because you compare your actions to Gaara's?"

Naruto didn't answer him. He didn't know what to say, so he just kept silent.

"What about all the other stuff we have done? You only let me touch you because you think Gaara would have been okay with it?" Sasuke kept going because Naruto refused to talk.

Naruto spun around to face Sasuke "No, that's not true!" he paused before continuing "I really, really like when you touch me. It feels so damn good" He cupped Sasuke's cheek and a single tear ran down his own.

Sasuke brushed the tear away with his thump "It feels good now. But you only let me do it in the beginning because of Gaara, am I right?"

Naruto tried to avoid Sasuke's gaze "I was curious to try it, but it's true I had Gaara in the back of my head… Bu-but it still felt amazing, and I kinda got addicted to your touch…"

"Dobe, let me ask you a thing"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke

"Are you Gaara or are you Naruto?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto gave him a confused look.

"Just answer the damn question"

"I'm Naruto"

"So you're not Gaara you say?"

Naruto shook his head and started "but.." He was cut off

"No buts, I'm talking. You are not Gaara, and Gaara is not you. You are two different persons. Which means, what I did with Gaara has nothing, and I reply nothing to do with the thing you and I have" He kissed Naruto's cheek softly "I'm dating you and not him. If I wanted him and all the things he do, I wouldn't be here with you. I would be somewhere else with Gaara. But I'm not, I'm here with you"

Naruto smiled and a few more tears rolled down his cheeks, but this time it was from joy.

"Now don't cry, cutie. You're not ready to do it with me, so I won't force you. I'll wait for you to be ready, so take your time" He leaned forward and kissed Naruto fully on the lips and started to lick his bottom lip demanding entrance, which he very soon got.

When they broke for air, Sasuke rolled off him and reached under his bed to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He took one from the pack and threw the packet on the table, before he lit his cigarette taking a deep drag.

"Feel like I could need one, you can just take if you want one" Sasuke answered while blowing out smoke and lay back on the bed.

Naruto nodded "Naah, I'm good right now" He lay down on top of Sasuke with his head resting on Sasuke's chest, listening to his hearts beats.

* * *

**A/N: Here we go again xD**

**I won't be able to update next week, we're doing this big school thing, and i'm really not happy about it.**

**I really feel bad about it, and i think i'll be using my Sunday crying because i'm scared of it o_o **

**Well anyway, i hope i can finish it by friday, so I can have my weekend, and so i can finish the next chapter and update ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**********Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto is not mine D':**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - ****Big questions.**

A few days after their little talk, the blonde boy found himself knocking on the door to Gaara's room.

He took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in this throat when he heard the door click signaling it was being unlock and soon opened, reveling the red head.

"What?" Was the only think he said when he discovered it was the blonde who had disturbed him.

"Uhm, hi Gaara. I was wondering about, could I talk to you for a moment?" Naruto nervously scratched the back of his neck

"about?"

"Uhm, could we maybe talk in a little more privacy, perhaps?"

Gaara lifted a none exiting eyebrow, giving ham a questioning look.

"It's kinda a little private" Naruto continued and gave a short nervous laughter.

Gaara didn't say anything, he just stepped aside allowing Naruto into his room. He motioned to Naruto he could sit if he wanted to. Naruto accepted the offer with a nod as a silent thank you.

Even though Sasuke was his boyfriend now, and even though Gaara was Sasuke's best friend, he hadn't really talked that much with the read head. He didn't know why exactly, maybe they just didn't have that much in comment besides Sasuke?

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Gaara started when it didn't seemed like Naruto would begin.

"Well…" He began "… I wanted to ask you something, since you're sorta the only one I really think I can talk to about it, right now"

"And what is it?" Gaara was getting a little impenitent with Naruto right now.

"This is very embarrassing for me to ask, but I gotta know… Well, it's about sex"

Gaara just gave him a funny look and resisted the urge to smack his head, at all the things Naruto could have come to ask him, he chose to talk to him about sex, didn't he have a boyfriend already?

"Uhm, not just normal sex… more like sex between two guys" A heavy blush heated his cheeks up.

"Why on earth do you wanna talk to me about gay sex? Don't you have Sasuke, go ask him"

"But… but it's because" He paused and gulped "Well, I have never… you know… done it with another guy… And I'm scared. Sasuke already knows that, but I just don't wanna rub it more in his face" Stuttered Naruto.

"Wait, so you say you two haven't done it yet?"

If possible, Naruto got even redder from that comment "Well, you see… the funny part is… Uhm… No, no we haven't… I mean, I want to, or at least I think so. I just wanna know, maybe a little more about it"

"You have done it before, right?"

"Funny, that's what Sasuke asked too" Naruto spoke in a very low mumble

"What?"

"Nothing, I just said yes, but just never with another guy"

"Well, I suppose it's the same. A hole is a hole, and it's the same deal. This time you're just not the one to slam into the hole, now you're the one whose hole is getting slammed, since I doubt Sasuke will let you top." Gaara's answer was straight forward, he didn't even change his normal blank expression when he spoke. Could this really not affect him, Naruto silently wondered.

"Eh.. Heh… okay then" Naruto gave a light nervous laughter, trying to hide how nervous he really felt.

"It hurts a little first, but you'll get use to it. Just give it a little time" Gaara continued not caring for the fact Naruto was so nervous.

"… It's a little awkward to ask you this, but…"

"Oh please, like the rest hadn't been" Gaara cut him off and sighed.

"Right… But can I ask you this. If you don't want to answer that's totally fine with me, I just wanna ask. How… Uh how is Sasuke?"

Gaara stared a little at him before shrugging "Hard to say, depends on what you like"

"But if you should judge"

"Hn, I'll say pretty damn good. He knew what I liked"

"Oh… Oh, alright then…"

"Look, just ask him to be gentle, I'm sure he can understand"

"Alright, I'll remember that… I think. Suppose I should thank you for being so open with your sex life with Sasuke, and all that" Naruto said, but he still couldn't look Gaara in the eyes.

"You already saw the pictures, it's not like a have much to hide. Besides we were never a couple, so it doesn't matter, now much either to him I'm sure "

"Okay… Well I better get going, I'll see you later, and thanks again" Naruto got off the bed and left the room.

Gaara pulled out his phone from his pocket. Maybe he better text Sasuke and warn him that his little boyfriend might be a little shy and wanted it gentle. After all, he wouldn't hide things for his best friend.

Sasuke put his camera down and fished up his cell from his pocket. He had felt the vibrator against his thigh it was a text from Gaara.

A frown spread on his face as he read it. Naruto had asked for sex advice from Gaara, and he wanted to know about them… Why had Naruto wanted to know that?

Deciding he didn't wanna know, he would let it slip. If the blond did it again he could always confront it with him then.

He picked up his camera and decided to head back to their room, he had homework and needed to finish them soon.

When he came back, Naruto was already there playing some game on his laptop.

"Hey Sasuke" He yelled without turning away from the screen. His whole buddy was twisting as he played. Sasuke would bet his tongue would be peeking out too.

"Hey" Sasuke murmured and got comfortable before starting homework.

When it was time for bed, both of them had finished homework, well Sasuke finished his pretty quick, but Naruto needed help with his math homework.

They both got ready for bed, and after a slight hesitation, Naruto made his decision and crawled into bed besides Sasuke.

The raven noticed the hesitation and put an arm around the other, before he planted a kiss on the tan cheek and whispered "You know you don't have to if you don't want to sleep here, I won't force you if it makes you uncomfortable"

"No it's alright, I like sleeping next to you, you're nice and warm" Naruto whispered back with a smile in the dark.

"Alright, I just wanted to let you know. Night babe" Sasuke kissed the cheek one more time before closing his eyes and drifting of to sleep.

"Night Sasuke"

Naruto lay awake for some time. He couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about what Gaara had told him this afternoon. A hole was a hole, and he just needed to ask Sasuke to be gentle… That was easier said than done.

He snuggled a little back, pressing his bare back further into Sasuke's bare chest. The arms around him tightened a bit.

It felt great lying here in his embrace, so safe and warm, the blond thought to himself.

He could hear Sasuke's regular breathing in his ear, it meant he was fully asleep, and his arms had tightened unconscious, even when he was in a deep, deep sleep he refused to let him go.

The blonde teen started to squirm around, trying to get the other to loosen his grip a bit, just enough for him to turn around.

A sharp breathing warned Naruto about Sasuke had awoken. But Naruto just turned in the other embrace and buried his face in the broad chest. Nuzzling his nose into it, he was breathing in the scent of Sasuke. He swung an arm over the raven and forced one of his legs in between his, tangling them together.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was raw from sleep.

"Nothing, I just felt a bit cold. You can go back to sleep, I'm comfy now" He whispered, kissing the pale chest.

The raven smiled for himself, holding the other closer. He kissed the top of the blonds head and drifted off to sleep again along with Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: Okay i'm back, and i'm happy!**

**It was a hell week, but on the bright side now i know very much about Martin Luther King and his speech I have a Dream, which was what i wrote about in the school.**

**Anyway, i know you have waited long for some real SasuNaru action, so i tried to move faster now, and can promise you some in the next chap, and in many after that heh xD**

**Hope you all have a very happy day, i sure have because now i'm done with the whole school project :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**************Disclaimer: I'm sorry but it's true, i don't own Naruto**************** D':**

* * *

**Chap - Allow myself to make me yours **

Friday morning and today would be the day Naruto convinced himself. Tonight would be a perfect night, and he would make sure Sasuke would enjoy it too.

Classes were painfully slow, it felt like forever until the bell would finally end and signal the end of school and the start of the weekend!

Now the only problem would be how to convince Sasuke, and himself for that matter, that tonight would be the night.

Ever since he had had that talk with Gaara, Sasuke had acted somewhat different. He was kinda more careful when he touched him. Naruto had no idea why he was acting like that, but it was annoying him, had he not told Sasuke already that he enjoyed when the fooled around, that he loved when Sasuke did all those things to him?

Anyway, the 'I'm only ready for fooling around, not anything more' would end tonight, if he survived his nervousness that is.

Afternoon rolled by fast, and soon it was evening. A hard knock on the door interrupted the blondes planning.

"Hey Naruto, you in there? Open up man!" It was Kiba.

Sasuke didn't bother look up from his laptop and answer the door, since his blonde boyfriend already was getting off the bed to answer the door.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Kiba grinned when the door swung up.

"Hey Kiba. Not much why?"

"The gang is going to the city to party tonight, you wanna join? You can invite your ice prince, and some of his friends if you want"

"Uhm, I was actually on my way to bed. I'm really tired and I wanted to sleep since we don't have to get up early tomorrow" Naruto scratched his neck.

"Don't be so boring, dude. It's Friday night, you can sleep all you want tomorrow" Kiba tried to encourage.

"Sorry, it's totally beat after this week, I feel like I could sleep forever. But what about next weekend, we should to then?" The blonde tried to offer.

"Or you should go now AND next week, we're young, we need to have fun"

"If he doesn't wanna go, let him stay. If you can't get that through your head then go outside and talk. You two are annoying me" Sasuke growled from his seat.

"Better go before he moves his moody ass over here and bite our heads off" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, I'll just see you later dude. I feel bad for you, having him as your boyfriend, I'm surprised he didn't try to kill you yet"

"Me too. Have fun tonight" With that Kiba left and Naruto closed the door.

"Geez Sasuke, what got you in so bad a mood today?" The blonde walked up behind his raven haired boyfriend.

"You and your dog friend" came the bored answer.

"Thanks a lot" Naruto replied sarcastically. "So what are you doing?" He hung his arms around the others pale neck and looked him over the shoulder.

"Checking e-mails" Sasuke pushed his chair out from under the desk so Naruto could walk around and sit in his lap.

"Booooring" Naruto replied from his comfortable spot on Sasuke's lap "Entertain me instead" Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto had his lips attached to the other ones, in a passionate kiss.

Tongues were soon added, and somehow they had made it to the bed. How? Neither of them knew, it all went so fast.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke panting heavily.

"Sa… Sasuke?" Naruto panted.

"Yeah?"

"I… I think I'm ready now…" A heavy blush crept over his face.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto with a surprised look on his face "you sure? I don't wanna push you into doing anything you're not ready for"

Instead on answering with words, the blond just pushed himself up to capture the raven's lips in a fervently kiss. "I'm ready, just please be gentle with me"

Sasuke kissed his cheek a single time before answering "Anything you wish"

A hand sneaked it's way up the smaller teens shirt, pulling it up and off, reveling the tanned and slightly muscular stomach "You're gonna love it. I'll promise you it will feel so good" snickered Sasuke. He licked his lips and started unbuttoning and unzipping the other ones jeans.

"I trust you, Sasuke" Naruto tugged on the raven's shirt finally pulling it off. He ran a hand over the strong pale chest. Brushing the hand over the pierced nibble, with made a groan slip from the raven's lips.

"Have I ever told you how sexy I think that thing looks to you?" He breathed.

"mmmh, I don't think so, not until now" Sasuke answered with a husky voice.

He tugged Naruto's pants a little down before stopping, gazing over the blonde's face.

"What? It something wrong?" The voice was slightly worried, he feared he'd done something wrong.

"Hn" Sasuke answered and stared rubbing the teen's chest beneath him. He ran his hands up and down the sides and over the sensitive nipples, making the blonde moan.

Sasuke leaned down and started sucking and licking on the neck leaving marks, while his fingers found their way to the nipples, twisting and pulling on it.

Naruto moaned heavily and stared squirmed under the arousing touches of his raven "Sa-Sas´ke" his breath hitched as the raven attacked a collarbone.

The Uchiha pulled away and looked down at the gasping blond, a smirk played on his lips.

The flushed face of the half naked blonde turned him on greatly. He rocked his hips down on the blond a few time making both of them moan at the delicious friction.

Off the blond teen's pants and boxers went, in one swift motion, soon joined on the floor by the raven haired teens.

Like a predator hovering over its prey, Sasuke let his dark eyes wander over the other teens, now fully exposed body, drinking in the sight.

Naruto blushed and looked away, mumbling "Don't look at me like that. It's embarrassing"

"No it isn't. You're beautiful, so don't try to hide it" was his answer.

He leaned down and started a tongue battle which he easily won.

"You sure you're ready to go all the way with me now?" The voice was warm and caring in the blond's ear.

"I'm ready. Please take me Sasuke" Naruto nodded back.

"If you want me to stop, just say so, alright?"

Again Naruto nodded.

"Then here we go" He placed another kiss on those kissable lips, before reaching for the lube in his jeans pocket.

He poured a generous amount out in his hand, and made sure his three middle fingers were covered probably. After all, he had promised to be gentle, plus he didn't want to hurt the blonde kid, since it was his first time with a guy. Sasuke dearly hoped it wouldn't be his last time either.

He placed himself in between the tanned thigh, he lifted them up and Naruto automatically wrapped them around his waist.

A single lubed finger slipped its way between the tight ring muscle, which made the blonde hiss a little in pain.

To shoot the pain, the raven's other hand wrapped around the hard member, giving it a few slow strokes.

"Try not to focus on the pain, only pleasure. I promise the pain will be over in a moment, and leave you in pure pleasure" Sasuke whispered shooting.

Naruto bit his lip and nodded. He was trying the best he could to focus on Sasuke's hand pumping his member slowly.

Sasuke pumped the finger in and out in rhythm to the hand on the hard length. When he thought he was ready, he slipped in another finger and started scissoring them.

He quickly added the last finger. He knew the sooner he did that, the sooner he could take the blonde.

Naruto cried out, but tried to keep it down. But it was hard when the third finger was added, and Sasuke bended down to take his hard length into his moist and warm mouth.

A skillful tongue teased the head, and licked over the slip, sweeping the precum up.

The head and the fingers pulled away after awhile. When the blonde began moaning and pushing back in the fingers, the raven thought he had been ready.

He looked down at the half littered bright blue eyes.

"I want you, Sas´ke. Please make me yours" the younger teen pleaded.

"I want you too. You have no idea how much I want you right now" He kissed the blonde one more time, before he picked up the lube again, coating his own painfully hard member.

He placed himself and the blonde's entrance, and waited for the signal, that would tell him when Naruto was ready.

"I'm ready, just put it in already"

Sasuke nodded at him "Just tell me it you want me to stop" With that he pushed himself into the waiting blonde. He didn't stop before he reached the hilt.

Naruto cried out in pain "Nngh Sas´ke… It hurts… Ah so much!"

"Just relax, it'll be okay… Damn, mmh… You're sooo tight, Naruto!"

Naruto's breath came out in short pants while he tried to get used to having Sasuke in him.

"I-I'm ready now, please move Sas´ke" The younger teen pleaded and rocked his hips slightly.

"As you wish, baby" He pulled out so only the tip was inside before slamming into the waiting blonde. Both cried out in pure bliss.

The raven repeated it again and again, until the blonde cried out "Sas´ke right there! That felt so amazing, do it again!"

'_bingo, found your sweet spot' _Sasuke thought with a smirk. He thrusted into the blonde, making sure to hit the spot that made his little Naru cry out every time.

"Nngh ah, I don't think I can take much more" Naruto managed to choke out between heavy moans.

"Me neither, just a little more" Sasuke sneaked a hand in between their slick with sweat bodies, and wrapped his slender fingers around the blonde's member, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts.

That was too much for Naruto, he came in the others hand, crying out the others name.

Sasuke followed soon after filling the younger teen with his seed, as he cried out Naruto's name.

The raven pulled out and lay beside the panting blonde. Their bodies were glistening in sweat, and their chests was rising and falling as they tried to catch their breath.

"That was amazing, Sasuke" Naruto said after a moment to catch his breath.

"Yeah it was. I told you, you were gonna love it" Sasuke brought his hand to his lips and started licking it clean from his lovers cum.

Naruto smiled and leaned over to kiss his new lover tasting himself on the others lips "Thanks for being patience with me, and not pushing me" He whispered into pale lips.

"No problem. I love you, even if a had to wait forever I would still love you" Sasuke pulled the covers over them both, and soon they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone!!**

**Did you all have a great Christmas, and is looking forward to New Year?**

**Well i had and i am ^^**

**Hope you're gonna spend New Year with family or friends, or maybe both xD**


	15. Chapter 15

******************Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto is not mine TT_TT'**

* * *

**Chap – Capture me on what?**

'_Okay seriously, who would have thought that all it took to get the cute and shy blonde dobe to open up more, you could say, was the sex?' _Sasuke chuckled to himself.

Ever since Naruto had agreed to the sex just two weeks ago, he kinda became addict to the sex. Not that Sasuke would EVER complain of cause, but it was just… well funny.

And Sasuke would bet his beloved camera that the blonde cursed himself for not having sex before, it had, like Sasuke promised, felt really fantastic!

"Hey Sasuke wait up!" Naruto shouted down the hallway.

"Then you better hurry up" He grunted back. The last class today had been psychology with Ibiki, and that man sure knew how to ruin the rest of your day the way he worked his class so hard.

"Don't be mean. I was kidnapped you know" Naruto had finally caught up with his boyfriend

"By the vending machine?" Sasuke snorted

"Don't make fun of me, you know that thing is evil. It's just standing there and makes you wanna buy something" The blonde faked a pout "So anyway, you want a bite of my Snickers?"

"Hn"

"Aw come on cheer up already" The blonde stepped in front of his lover and reached up to kiss him, just a peck on the lips.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and dragged a grinning blonde with him back to their room.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Naruto asked as he finished his snicker and dropped down on his bed.

"I don't know what you're gonna do, but I need to take some pictures. A have a few left on this film, and the sooner I fill it up, the sooner I can get them" Sasuke replied picking up his camera to examiner it.

The blonde sat up and crossed his leg so he was sitting Indian style. "Well what kind of pictures did you take?"

"Some I'm gonna send to my mother"

Blue eyes widened as he choked on his own spit, staring a coughing fit "Wh-what?! You can't send her those kind of pictures, what would she think of you?!"

An elegant eyebrow rose as Sasuke watched Naruto's freaked expression. "… Eh, that they're pretty and she wants so paint them?" The blonde sure knew how to get worked up over some stupid pictures.

"Ew, how can you say that. Is she into that kind of… stuff?"

"What do you mean 'is she into that kind of stuff' ? It's nature you moron" Sasuke glared

"Nature?!... Wait what…?" The confusion washed over Naruto in waves.

"Nature as in trees, flowers, grass and all that kind of crap" Geez, maybe the dobe had lost his mind somewhere. What the hell was in that snickers he ate, and how old was it?

There was quiet for some time before Naruto asked.

"Really?"

"What do you mean really? Yes I'm taking pictures of the nature, and then I send the pictures to my mother before she likes to paint them. What the hell was you talking about, what did you think I took pictu… oh" Now Sasuke understood what the dobe had meant, it all made sense now.

A teasing smirk spread across his lips as he eyed the younger teen sitting on the bed "You thought I took private pictures and sent them to my mother, didn't you?"

A blush spread on the tanned cheeks as a hand rubbed the back of his neck "Well.. you know… heh yeah it's funny… I really thought… I mean you wouldn't… I mean… yeah" He slurred

"I see, so that's what you want huh?" Sasuke's smirk grew as he stepped closer to the blonde "Tell me Naruto, is that what you wanna do today?"

"Yeah, you know me I wanna… WHAT?" eyes grew larger as he realized what exactly Sasuke had just asked him "NO… nononononononono, it's not like that Sasuke, trust me" He held his hands up to shield himself while shaking his head no.

Sasuke chose to completely ignore Naruto's last comment "You know babe, that's not such a bad idea, I think you could look good on pictures"

"No way Sasuke. I can't do what you to did. No. No way in hell, nuh uh, I won't do it"

"Who said we were gonna do that, I just wanted to take some pictures of you, it's not that bad" Sasuke sat down besides Naruto, ran a hand though the blonde locks and kissed a tan cheek.

"Y-you sure?"

"Yeah absolutely, nothing mature. Just a few teasers maybe that's all. We can even take some together of you want to. It'll be just like a photo shoot"

"But I don't know what to do"

"Relax, you just have to do as I say. Now come on, lie back down on the bed for me" Sasuke encouraged as he got off the bed himself, picking up his camera.

He made everything ready, as Naruto leaned back on his elbows.

"Okay lets start. Just relax, okay?" Sasuke received a nod and continued "I want you to just slide your pants a little further down, but not too much, and let your boxers rest low on your hips"

Naruto hesitated a little before obeying Sasuke, trusting him. He pulled the jeans a little down along with the boxers.

"Good. Just place a hand on your chest and let a hand rest with a few fingers in the waistband of your boxers. Then you just keep and sexy blushing expression on your face and it'll be perfect."

"Like this?" the blond questioned.

"Exactly" The camera clicked and the picture was taken.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Sasuke leaned down to capture those soft lips of his lovers in a loving kiss

"Now I won't push you, so of there is anything you're uncomfortable with, just let me now, alright love?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be alright" Naruto grinned. It was actually fun, who would have thought that?

They continued to take pictures until the film was full, and then Sasuke left Naruto in their room to go to the photo room so he could have a look on the pictures.

When it was time for dinner, Sasuke still wasn't finished, so as soon as he had eaten he disappeared again. It wasn't until two hours after dinner Sasuke came back finding Naruto playing cards with Kiba, in Kiba and Shino's room.

Naruto hurried and finished the game before bidding Kiba and Shino goodnight. He walked with Sasuke down to their room, and locked the door behind them.

"So are they done? How do they look?"

"Yeah yeah, I've got them here, you wanna see?" The raven didn't wait for the answer; he just pulled the blonde down to sit on his lap on the bed.

Small kissed showered Naruto's neck while Sasuke opened the envelope he had placed all his pictures in.

The first was a lot of beautiful nature pictures for Sasuke's mother. Naruto was sure she would love to paint some of them, and he really wanted to see the pictures if the did.

In the bottom were the ones he had taking with Sasuke that afternoon, the first one was of the blonde on the bed, looking all innocent and fuckable.

There were other where they were together. One picture Naruto particular liked was portrait of them kissing. It looked so sweet, and Sasuke had really captured a great moment.

"I really like this one" Naruto held up the picture of the kiss.

"Hn, me too" Sasuke hummed. "I like all of them, you look good on pictures love" He placed a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto turned his head so he could kiss his lover could kiss his properly.

The pictures were soon forgotten as Naruto pushed Sasuke back on the bed, kissing him passionately.

* * *

**A/N: You know what? It's late and it's short and it SUCK! **

**Yes, thank you very much i already know.**

**I got bored with it, so i just wanted to get it over with. It's late because i have been working on a few other fics that i'm writing.**

**And yes i know, i'm have too many ideas for fics in my head, it annoys me too. I think i've started like 7 and i'm working on them bit for bit. But relax, i've already done with the next few chapters, i just need to add some here and there, and then i'm ready to upload them. But until then, cya readers 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**********************Disclaimer: I'm very sorry, but i don't own Naruto D:**

* * *

**Chap -**** The stalker**

Everything was running smoothly for Naruto lately.

He had awesome friends, school wasn't that bad right now, and his boyfriend was nice, not to mention the sex.

But with that been said, there actually was a bit of a problem with Sasuke. Lately the young Uchiha had been acting different, he kept getting these annoying phone calls or text messages, and then he just disappeared for some time. That's was one of the things that had annoyed Naruto very, very much lately.

A new message beeped in on Sasuke's phone. He picked it up from its place on his bedside table and read it.

Naruto noticed the frown that spread on Sasuke's upside down face, so he moved his head from Sasuke lap and sat up.

"Is something wrong?" He asked a little concerned.

Sasuke tore his eyes of the screen after answering his text "Huh what? Oh, no. Everything is fine, I just forgot, eh an appointment I got in the city. I gotta go and get it over" He then pecked Naruto on the lips and got off the bed, tossing the phone on the bed as he went to the bathroom with some fresh clothes.

'_Strange, that didn't sound like him at all. He have been a little out of place lately, I wish I knew what was really going on. He keeps forgetting these "appointment's" _Naruto thought to himself. He hadn't had the heart to directly ask Sasuke what was going on, because he knew that if he did, he wouldn't get a proper answer out of him.

Maybe now was the time to actually find out. He listened to make sure Sasuke was busy in the bathroom before he picked up his phone and read the newest message.

Okay, maybe he was snooping in Sasuke's stuff… again. But just a quick look couldn't harm anyone, could it?

When you think about what had happened last time he snooped in Sasuke's private life, it really wasn't that bad. And how bad could this be anyway, it was just a harmless text message anyway.

Meet me at the usual hotel in 15 min. And please do hurry up.

'…_What? Who the hell is that, and why did Sasuke have to meet that person there at the usual hotel? Wait a minute, usual? Did that mean it was at the hotel Sasuke had disappeared off to lately. But why? What would Sasuke do in a hotel?_ Naruto wondered as he tossed the phone back on the bed, just as Sasuke exited the bathroom.

Already from the bed Naruto could smell the cologne Sasuke wore. He really looked hot.

"I'll be going, I see you later" With that Sasuke left the room and disappeared yet again.

It took a few seconds before reality hit Naruto.

He felt somewhat hurt, but what if he was wrong? Maybe Sasuke was just a spy, and the hotel was a code for their secret meeting place?

'_Wake up Naruto you idiot, who do you think you're kidding. Sasuke is obvious hiding something from you. And what could you hide from your partner in a hotel?'_ Naruto growled to himself.

He knew you couldn't judge anyone before you have heard what they had to say, so he made a quick decision and snug after Sasuke.

He managed to follow Sasuke the whole way to the said '_usual hotel'_ without being noticed by him.

He stopped a little away and waited to see what Sasuke would do.

Outside the hotel stood a tall, very handsome young guy in a business suit. He had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Sasuke greeted the guy with a hug.

Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying from his hideout, but they both looked pretty happy to see each other.

The mysterious guy placed and arm around Sasuke's shoulder and led him gently into the hotel lobby.

Naruto couldn't believe his own eyes, what in the world was going on here?!

Why was Sasuke going to an expensive looking hotel, all dressed up and then meet a handsome guy there. Was he really cheating on him, just like that?

This sucked, and not just a little, but really!

Naruto made a decision, he wanted to stay and wait for Sasuke until he came out. Maybe this was all just a misunderstanding after all. Maybe it was just an old friend and they met to have a cup of tea.

He found a bench and sat down. From here he had a perfect view over the hotels entrance, so the moment Sasuke would come out, he would pull himself together and go over there to talk to him..

*Two hours later*

Naruto was completely bored out of his mind. He had waited for freaking two hours already, how long was Sasuke planning on staying in there?

A few guys in suits left the hotel. Not long after Naruto's blue eyes caught what he had been waiting for.

Sasuke came out of the hotel followed by the stupid man.

They both looked happy and satisfied. Sasuke had a smile on his face, a smile that Naruto normally saw only when Sasuke looked at him.

The two ravens took their goodbye and Sasuke walked off, heading back to the college.

The blonde couldn't get himself to walk up to the rave, instead he pulled his hood up and quickly ran home himself. He wanted to be back by the time Sasuke got home.

By the time he got home, he pulled off his hoodie and tossed it in the laundry basket. He didn't feel like wearing it if Sasuke had seen him run home. So better pretend he had been home all the time. He turned on his laptop and took a seat in front of it.

Not long after Sasuke came back to the room. He imminently spotted Naruto in front of his own laptop. He went over and pecked him on the cheek "I'm back" He had a smirk in his voice.

"So where have you been?" Naruto asked innocent. He couldn't lose his face to Sasuke, not now.

"You know, just in the city"

"You had fun?"

"Yeah, it was very nice"

Something in Sasuke's answer and voice made him feel kinda broken, but he just didn't have the guts to face Sasuke and tell him straight to his face.

Actually Sasuke made it sound like he just had amazing sex that just couldn't be described.

"What do you say we just head down to dinner? I'm kinda hungry" Sasuke suggested.

"Sure, let's go" Naruto tried the best to sound as cheerful as usually.

"Great. Come on, sweetie" Sasuke grabbed a tan hand and pulled Naruto up from the chair and into his arms. Pale lips captured the others in a sweet kiss. "Lets go" He said when he pulled away and walked with his blonde to grab some dinner.

After that they went back to their room, they had some studies for tomorrow morning. If they didn't have their homework done for Ibiki-sensei's lesson, he would probably kill them, literally.

After the hours of homework it was late, and they decided it was time to head off for bed so they could get up early.

"I'm going to bed. You coming, or?" Sasuke asked as he stripped himself down to his boxers.

"I'm just typing this thing in, then I'm off to bed too" Was Naruto's answer.

He finished his homework and turned the laptop off.

He also stripped down to his boxers ready for bed.

Sasuke lifted his covers as an invitation for Naruto to share his bed like usually.

"I think I'm gonna sleep in my own bed, Sasu… I'm feeling a little sick" Naruto explained and got on his own bed.

"You okay?" Was Sasuke's answer. Naruto could hear it was filled with worry "You sure you don't want me to hold you? Maybe it will make you feel better?"

"No, that's fine. I feel pretty hot, so I don't think it'll help to share your heat. Don't worry I just think I need to sleep a little" Naruto gave him a tired smile, before pulling the covers up around him and turning off his bedside table.

"Alright, night my little Naru-chan. Hope you feel better tomorrow" With that, Sasuke also turned off his light and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey people ^3^ ~ 3**

**So here i am again, i totally forgot to update, but here it finally was ^^'**

**I've been a bit busy working on a few new fic's of mine, but i haven't forgot this one. I already have an ending planned for this one, but there's still a few chapters left xD**

**I was wondering, should i start uploading my other work, i would you rather i just wait until i'm done with this one?**

**Have a nice day, or night og morning, whatever it is when you read this heh :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**************************Disclaimer: WHY, oh why don't i own Naruto? T_T**

* * *

**Chap – Explain a few things for me, please.**

When Sasuke's alarm went off, Naruto was already gone for breakfast.

He slowly got up and got ready before he headed down for breakfast, hoping his little blonde felt better today.

He made his way to the cafeteria, but couldn't see the mop of blond hair anywhere. The blonde must already have left.

He spotted Gaara, sitting by the table in the corner, with a few other friends. Sasuke grabbed some breakfast and succeeded so make his way to the table in the corner without getting killed by all the fangirls that noticed him when he entered, and all tried to catch his attention and greet him.

"Morning" Sasuke grunted as he sat down at the table next to Gaara. He hated the fangirls, they could always ruin his day. And this morning there hadn't been any blonde boy to keep his mood high.

It annoyed the shit out of Sasuke that the fans couldn't understand he already had a lover, and that they should just leave him alone.

"Fan attack?" Kankuro grinned from his seat opposite Sasuke.

"Yes, and it's killing me"

"It's creepy they just can't see you're not interested at all. It's like they can't understand anything when you're near" Kankurou continued

"They're just brainless zombie-fans" Gaara added and gave Sasuke a smirk.

"Say, have any of you seen the dobe this morning?" Sasuke changed the topic away from the annoying fangirls.

"Actually he just left a minute ago" A female voice cut in. "I think he was heading back to your room" She continued and sat down beside Kankuro in the empty seat.

"Morning Temari" Kankurou said.

"Morning" Gaara nodded.

"What's up" Sasuke greeted, still a little annoyed by the fangirls this morning.

"What's bothering you today? The fangirls aaand?" Temari asked and smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke explained and dismissed the conversation.

They all finished their breakfast and went to their classes.

Naruto was already in class when Sasuke came, just at the bell stared ringing.

He slipped down in his seat beside Naruto and gently placed a hand on his tight under the table.

"Morning. Are you feeling better today?" He whispered as Ibiki-sensei walked into class and started his lesson.

Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke and gave him a big smile "Yeah, much better."

It had been a fake smile Naruto had giving Sasuke. Of cause he was glad to see him, and he really loved him. But the things from yesterday still haunted his mind.

*Last class that day*

The bell finally decided to ring, which meant that today's classes was over.

The students collected their stuff and left the classroom, chattering about what they were gonna do the rest of the day.

Naruto also slipped out of the classroom and headed back to his and Sasuke's room to relax.

He had barely closed the door before it flew open, and he got a shock and spun around.

He came face to face with a tall guy. He looked slightly familiar, but he couldn't really put his finger on it.

The guy raised a slender eyebrow while looking Naruto over.

"Who are you?" He asked in a smooth voice and stepped closer to Naruto.

Naruto was stunned, now he remembered the guy. It was the handsome man that Sasuke had met at the fancy hotel the other day. The man Sasuke had been together with for two hours. But what was he doing here now?

The stranger stepped even closer to Naruto that seemed frozen to the spot.

A long slender finger tilted Naruto's chin up so the dark eyes could look over his face.

"Ah yes. I believe Sasuke told me about this new roommate of his. That must be you then, am I right?" He smirked.

Naruto just nodded a little, what on earth could he say to him anyway? He was confused, and emotions were raging inside of him.

"Hn, so you're the Naruto he told me about"

"Hands off him Itachi! Go molest someone else" a familiar voice growled from the door.

The guy, who Sasuke just referred to as Itachi, traced Naruto's bottom lip with his thump before turning around slowly to meet Sasuke's glare.

"Now, now Otouto, don't be rude. What happened to 'my dear Nii-san'?"

"What do you want today?"

"I'm here to pick you up, so are you ready?"

"Hn, fine, let's just go" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That attitude won't work, Otouto" He teased.

"Fine, I'm ready let's go, Nii-san" Sasuke sighed.

Itachi grinned and walked out of the door, passing Sasuke on his way.

"I'll catch you later, babe" Sasuke said before following.

All the time Naruto just stood frozen and watched the scene that had just taken place in front of his eyes.

Something in him wanted to scream, but maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea after all.

Wait a minute, had Sasuke just called that Itachi guy for Nii-san. And had that Itachi guy just called Sasuke Otouto?

Did Sasuke really have an older brother, or was this just some sick role play they had together? A little incest love story, not? Okay maybe he was over reacting a bit, but he still felt kinda shocked.

Then again, Sasuke had never mentioned an older brother. In fact he hadn't really told him anything about his family to tell the truth only that his mother liked to paint.

Now that he thought about it, they kinda looked a little alike. It was the same raven hair, and the same dark eyes. They both looked good too, so they could be brothers.

But why was he picking Sasuke up? What did he want with him? Had something happened in Sasuke family?

All these questions ran through Naruto's little head. He shook it to gain better control over the situation. He wanted an answer; he wanted to know more about this Itachi.

The blond decided to find some of the others; they seemed to know a little more about Sasuke, so maybe they knew about his family and especially this brother of his.

He walked outside and found a few of his friends sitting on a bench, enjoying the nice weather.

It looked like Kiba was in the middle of telling a story to Shino and Chouji. Sakura and Ino was busy chatting, most likely about Sasuke. And Shikamaru looked like he was about to fall asleep, so all in all, they just looked pretty normal.

"Hey guys" Naruto called and putted on a big fake smile.

"Hey Naruto my man, What's up?" Kiba called back and waved him over.

The blonde greeted all of them before taking a deep breath and asked.

"Uhm, do any of you, by any chance, know a guy named Itachi?"

"As in Uchiha Itachi?" Shikamaru asked in a lazy tone, his head peeked up from his arms.

"Sasuke-kun's older brother. He so beautiful and handsome, just like Sasuke-kun" Sakura squealed.

"He's just like an older version of my Sasuke-kun. I wouldn't mine having him too" Ino squealed too.

"Too bad you can't have any of them. You're too ugly Ino-pig! I wouldn't mind having a threesome with them both" Sakura dreamed.

"Ha! Like that could ever happen to you, you'll scare them away with that big forehead of yours!" Ino snapped back.

The two of them continued to argue about the two Uchiha's. Naruto should have known this would happen.

"Anyway" Shikamaru interrupted shaking off the images of Itachi and Sasuke together. "Why do you wanna know?"

"I just happened to hear Sasuke mention he hat to meet an Itachi today, so I just wanted to know if any of you knew the guy." Naruto answered.

Shikamaru just nodded before his head disappeared back in his folded arms.

"Why don't you come take a seat, man. I was just telling this awesome story" Kiba patted the seat beside him with a grin showing of his fangs.

"No thanks, that's alright. I'll hear it some other time, but right now I need to go back, I have some homework I wanna finish before the teme gets back and starts annoy me too much" Naruto lied and walked back to his room.

"Didn't he sound a little different?" Shino mentioned after he had left.

"Don't know man, but anyway. There was this annoying little kid…" Kiba continued on his story.

Naruto just went back to his room. He lay down on his bed, facing the wall and slowly drifted off to sleep. He wanted a way to escape the real world and crawl back to his little dream world where Sasuke wouldn't hide stuff from him, and act wired. So he decided to sleep until Sasuke got back home. Then he would tell Sasuke about how he felt, and this time there would be no trying to chicken out.

*

Sasuke was bored out of his mind. He wanted this stupid meeting to end so he could get back to the college and see Naruto again.

He hadn't had a chance to see him all and talk to him really. He already missed him after not talking to him a day, but he would never admit it. An Uchiha never got so emotional that he would admit he missed someone so bad, after so short time.

Beside it had felt like Naruto was somehow avoiding him, so maybe something was wrong after all. If that was the case, then Sasuke wanted to find out

A man in a business suit was standing up, and was in the middle of explaining something; Sasuke hadn't really paid attention to. He knew Itachi was listening, so he could always just ask him later if he needed to.

When the man finally ended his long monolog and sat down, Sasuke slowly snapped out of thoughts and paid more attention.

"I believe that was all for now, Mr. Uchiha." The man said.

Itachi nodded and got up. "Then that will be all for today. The meeting is over"

Everyone collected their stuff, and Sasuke followed Itachi out of room and down to the parking lot where his brothers black car was parked.

Sasuke got into the passenger seat, while his brother got into the driver seat.

"So?" Itachi asked, not looking at his Otouto

"So what?" Sasuke asked and eyed his Nii-san in the corner of his eyes.

"You seem a little zoned out, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing" He sighed.

"I know you're lying, Otouto. I don't even have to look at you to tell that" Itachi continued to push Sasuke into telling him.

"I'm fine, Nii-san. It's no big deal, just drop it" Sasuke snapped.

"You wanna go out for a cup or coffee, perhaps something to eat? Take it as an apology for dragging you along to this meeting again so suddenly" Itachi said in a calm voice. He knew how to deal with Sasuke when he was like this.

"Maybe another time. Right now I just wanna go back" He leaned his head against the window, watching the surroundings pass by, as Itachi drove him back.

"Hn" Itachi decided not to rub more in it. Sasuke would come to him sooner or later if it continued to bother him. Just like he always did.

Itachi dropped Sasuke and drove off after a brief goodbye.

The young Uchiha quickly made his way back to his room, without too many fangirl attacks.

He unlocked the door, got in and closed it behind him.

He found Naruto in bed, sleeping on his back like a little angel.

A small smile spread across the raven's lips, as he to tip toed his way over to the blonde, careful not to make any noise that could wake him up.

He got his camera from his bedside table. He wanted to catch the blonde like this.

"You're so cute like this. You look so peaceful and innocent sleeping like this" Sasuke whispered in a smooth voice, as the camera clicked.

He then placed the camera back on the bedside table and turned to the blonde again.

He crawled on the bed, so he was on his hands and knees, hovering over the still sleeping blonde.

Then he lowered his head down and kissed the blondes soft pink lips, before whispering in his right ear "Wake up dobe. I'm back"

The blond mumbled something Sasuke didn't get, but didn't show any sign of waking up.

He kissed the sleeping angels cheek, forehead and nose, before turning his attention back to the kissable lips.

The younger teen stirred in his sleep, and slowly began to wake up. The feeling of soft lips on his, and showering the rest of his face with small butterfly kisses, filled his body with a warm feeling of really being loved.

Sleepy blue eyes blinked open, only to catch the sign of friendly black ones, starring down at him.

"Morning my sleeping beauty" Sasuke smiled at captured his secret boyfriend's lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I know i'm an ass xD I was suppose to upload on friday, but did i do it? ... No o_o**

**Why you ask? I forgot to T_T**

**But anyway, this chapter will continue in the next because it would get a bit too long if i didn't cut it here. I just need to look the next part through, and i'll try finish that today :D**

**But lets be happy now, what about we sing a little song now, huh? ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

******************************Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... T_T**

* * *

**Chap. Please tell me**

"Sas´ke?" Naruto asked with a sleepy voice.

"Your one and only" Sasuke leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

Naruto wasn't fully awake before, but the feeling of Sasuke kissing him like this woke him up. He broke the kiss, and tried to get away from his place under Sasuke so he could sit up.

The young Uchiha rolled off him, and sat beside him on the bed "Something wrong, Naru?" Sasuke spoke in a firm voice. Naruto was acting a little strange, so now he wanted to know what was up.

"We.." He started but paused "We need to talk, Sasuke"

"Is everything okay? It's not exactly the words people want to hear their lovers say" Sasuke told him. He ran his gaze over Naruto's face. Judging by the look on Naruto's face, this defiantly couldn't be anything good.

"I don't know if everything is okay. Depends on your answers to my questions"

When Sasuke didn't answer to that, Naruto took it as if he should just continue.

"Lately… You've been a little strange. You keep disappearing, and you never really seem to wanna talk about where you go. I just get a little nervous for you"

"You mean my business meetings?" Sasuke asked, actually he didn't really have to ask, he was positive that was what Naruto was referring to.

"Business, what meeting?" Now Naruto was really confused.

"The meetings I've been to in my dad's company"

"But you're a student; it'll be awhile before you graduate from here"

"Maybe I'm 'just a student' in your eyes, but in my dad's eyes, I'm an Uchiha" Sasuke explained with a small smile

"I.. I don't understand what you mean with that…"

"People in my family are just a bunch of geniuses, or whatever you can call it. Well even though I'm still in college, I'm old enough to attempt to those meetings. It's just something with my family, that's nothing really."

"There, right there. You just started another one of my questions; Your family"

"What about it?" This time it was Sasuke's turn to sound a little confused.

"That Itachi guy. He really was your real brother, right?"

"Sure. He's my Nii-san. He just picked me up to another meeting, like many times before. Why do you wanna know?"

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat "Just because… Yesterday, I followed you to that fancy hotel. I saw you with this guy outside and I saw you went in with him"

Sasuke sat still for a moment; he needed time to let the words sink in. Had Naruto just admitted he had stalked him yesterday? He tried to gain control over his confused brain, so he could give Naruto an answer "You must be talking about Itachi then, it was the same guy that came in here looking for me earlier today, right?"

The blond nodded a little

"Then yes, it was my Nii-san, Uchiha Itachi"

An awkward silent spread between them. The raven waited for Naruto to continue, he wanted to know where all this lead to. The blond sat in his own thoughts, he couldn't really believe he thought Sasuke would have cheated, and with his own brother for Christ sake

"Naruto?" Sasuke broke the silence

"I was afraid you cheated on me" The words were nothing more than a whisper.

"What?! That's ridiculous. Why would I cheat on you, I would rather kill myself than hurt your feelings. Naruto, I love you. I thought we had been over this already." Sasuke spoke up, he cupped Naruto's cheek, and gently stroked it with his thump.

"That was just so stupid of me. But seeing you with that handsome guy, I couldn't help the thought sneaking in on me. I already knew you loved me, and yet I still doubted you. I'm sorry Sasuke, please forgive me, and just forget about it" Naruto pleaded.

"Of cause I'll forgive you. But only if you promise that you'll never forget how much I love you. And besides if you think my brother is handsome, it's just too bad you're already stuck with a very possessive Uchiha, who won't let you go again."

Naruto giggled a little, before he leaned in to brush his lips against Sasuke's.

"From now on, just come and tell me if something's on you mind. I'll always listening to you, you shouldn't walk around trying to hide your questions"

"I promise to come to you when something comes up. I'll start right now actually" Naruto started then paused to kiss the pale lips one more time. "I wanna know why you never talk about your family. I wanna know more about Uchiha Sasuke's family"

"My family?"

"Yes, please tell me"

"What is there to say? I have a father, a mother and you've already met my brother"

"Well duh, tell me more about them, how are they?" the blond pushed Sasuke to lie back on the bed. Then he placed himself on top of the raven, resting himself on his elbows.

The taller teen smirked and wrapped his arm around the teen's waist above him.

"Now that a have your full attention, and you have mine, please begin" Naruto grinned.

"Well, my dad own the big company, you know The Uchiha's (I'm feeling soooo creative right now -_-' ), so our family most certainly don't need money. My brother work there too, well kinda works there. It's a little complicated. And my mom doesn't really work. But she paints a lot, and is very good at it actually."

"Wow, your family really sound cool. You're really lucky to have them"

"I don't really know about that. We don't really have any special bonds" Sasuke closed his eyes, an images of his family passed through his mind. He really liked it much better here on the college, a little away from his family. And close to his blonde of cause.

It became silent between them. Sasuke kept his eyes closed, just enjoying the nice feeling of havening someone dear to him so close.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was weak. He nuzzled his nose into Sasuke's cheek in an affecting way.

"Hn?" Sasuke spoke

"What do you mean with, no special bonds? It's your family"

The raven slowly opened his dark eyes, focusing on a pair of sky blue orbs, filled with worry.

"I just don't get along with my dad that much. That's all"

"Do you… do you wanna talk about it?" Naruto whispered, he wanted to know what bothered his raven at home, but he didn't want to push the raven into telling him if he didn't wanted to.

"My dad has always been especially proud of Itachi. He was always the top student, hell he even graduated early. He was a real genius, and just perfect in everyway, the perfect son, one he really could brag about to everyone, and believe me he did. He wanted Itachi to take over the business when he got too old himself" Sasuke started.

"What has this to do with you, I'm not sure I understand th.." Naruto was cut off.

"It'll come, just listen. You asked after all. Well as a said Itachi was always the best to everything. When I was born, my dad expected me to be just like Itachi. If he could have, not only one, but two perfect sons, he couldn't really ask for more, now could he?. So from the day I was born, I was meant to live up to everything Itachi had done, and do it just as good as him" Sasuke paused while looking for the right words to explain

"I used my whole life trying to case after him, but no matter what, I couldn't seem to do everything just as perfect as him, which of cause disappointed my dad"

"That's awful, how can he blame you, you did everything you could"

"Believe me, it gets worse"

Naruto's eyes widened a little at the words, but he didn't say anything, just waited for him to tell.

"My brother and I have always shared a special bond. He never liked our father wanted me to case after him. Itachi was always kind to me, and he was always spending a lot of time with me whenever he could. I think he's the one I get the most along with the at home. Anyway, Itachi never really wished to take over the company after my father, well at least not until now. I don't know about in the future. The old man wasn't pleased with that you can say. His first son disappointed him, so now he only had me left. But I'm not really that interested in taking over, really. I can maybe work there to I find something else, but I can't really see myself in the company forever. All this with Itachi somehow ended up with being my fault. I don't know how, but that's kinda the impression I can get from time to time. Not to say my dad hates me totally, but we can sometimes have our own little problems…"

In all that time it took Sasuke to explain, Naruto just lay quite listening, and trying to understand how Sasuke must've been feeling. It was somewhat some painful memories Sasuke had from his childhood. But hearing about the bond between him and his brother warmed his heart.

"I'm sorry I asked, I didn't mean to bring all this up" the blond hung his head.

"You didn't know. Besides it's alright, I wanted to tell you, it's not like it's a big secret after all" Pale hands buried themselves in golden locks as he pulled the teen above him down for a kiss.

A tongue wandered out and licked across pink lips asking for entrance. A small moan escaped Naruto's lips and he opened his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue enter.

Tongues rubbed against each other and teeth clashed together, until the need for oxygen became too much to handle, so they had to break the passionate kiss.

They both lay panting, looking into the others deep eyes. Pale hands ran up and down the tanned teen's clothed body. One sneaked under the shirt to caress warm flesh, while the other was placed by the back of the blond's neck, pulling him down for yet another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: It's funny. When i uploaded a chapther last night, i didn't get a mail that said i had updated :o Probably why i didn't get any response on it, i always have a lot when i check my inbox next day o_o**

**But i promised i would update the next part, and here it was. Hope it was good enough ;D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chap Making a distraction**

* * *

Sasuke sat with his laptop typing a very important rapport he had to turn in by tomorrow morning at 9. He hadn't had that much time to do it, and now was his last chance to make it before deadline.

Naruto sat on his own bed whining. "Come on Sasuke, I really need you badly right now" He pleaded.

"Hn, sorry cutie. I have to make this rapport now, or else I'll miss deadline tomorrow morning." Sasuke said without turning from his laptop.

"But can't you just finish it later?"

"You know if I first get started on you I can't just stop. I'll promise we can do something when I'm done."

"But It'll take forever, and I can't wait that long" Naruto whined and leaned back on his bed.

"Well, with you complaining constantly it doesn't help me finish this faster, since it's a little disturbing" Sasuke chuckled

"But my complaining, as you call it, is the only thing that keep you taking to me with that sexy voice of yours"

"You sure turned out to be a greedy little dobe after all, didn't you? It was easier to finish the homework when you were scared of having sex with another guy" Sasuke gave him a smile over his shoulder, before turning back.

"Hmpf, it's not my fault you give mind blowing sex" Naruto pouted cutely.

"As flattered as I am, I'm really sorry babe. But I need to do this, all that sex with you have prevented me for finish it until now"

"But I could help you after, and then we'll get it done in no time"

"If we start we'll be too exhausted to do this after. So you have to wait until I'm done with it"

"But then I could do it for you after you have done me. I promise I won't be too exhausted?" Naruto offered and sat back up.

Sasuke rose from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Naruto.

Naruto gave a big grin, thinking he finally had talked the raven into making love to him. But Sasuke only gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I really have to get done with it. If you let me finish, I'll promise to hurry and then turn back to you. I'll make you feel extra good if you promise to behave until I'm done" With that, Sasuke walked back, and dropped down on the chair, and imminently began typing on his laptop.

"That's mean Sasuke" Naruto whined "I'm really exploding over here"

"Then just jerk off until I can give you a hand"

"I like it better when it's you jerking me off. Can't you do it? You can type with the other hand while you get me off, you know?" Naruto tried to convince.

"Sorry, I'll be too distracting for me. You can just use your fantasy, I don't care. Please babe, I just need to finish this, so don't disturb me too much.

Naruto gave a deep sigh "Fine, I'll leave you for now…" Naruto spoke _'Or would I? hmmm…"_

A sneaky plan soon took form in Naruto's head.

If Sasuke wasn't really horny now, like himself, he would just find a way to make him really horny.

"Sasuke?" No answer. "Saaassssukeee" Naruto tried again but the result was the same, nothing.

"Fine if you don't wanna talk, I'll do the talking" Naruto said with a smirk. "I'm gonna tell you how I imaging what you will do to me"

Sasuke growled on the inside, this could defiantly not be good. He wasn't sure he would be able to resist Naruto if he first got started on some erotic speech.

"I would start by pushing you back on the bed so you were really comfortable, before staring to strip out of my clothes, very slowly and seductive. Of Cause I'll make sure that your camera was within reach so you could use it if you wanted too" Naruto watched Sasuke for any reaction, but right now he didn't seem to get any.

So he kept going. He wanted to make sure Sasuke would drop that stupid rapport just a minute and turn to him.

"Next I would undress you from all your stupid clothes that are in the way. I would finish with your boxers so the last piece of skin I would free was you rock hard cock.

Then I would lean down and kiss you, and you would turn our possessions so you would be on top.

After awhile you would break the kiss, and start showering my face with soft kisses, and slowly trail the kisses down my body. Stopping by each nipple to suck and bite them, listening to me moan. Then you would continue and dip you moist tongue in my navel. I would massage your scalp while you trail the last bit to my cock. You'll take my head in your mouth and suck hard, making me moan loud.

Sasuke stopped typing and shut his eyes tight. His body was begging to react to the images Naruto planted in his head. He was beginning to feel really hot, and his pants were defiantly shrinking a few sizes around his crotch.

Naruto grinned when he heard Sasuke stop writing. Maybe he already got him where he wanted him.

Sasuke swallowed hard, forcing himself to ignore the pictures in his mind, and continue on the rapport. Soon he began typing again.

'_Damn that wasn't enough. Guess I just have to keep going on with my speech'_ Naruto thought

"You'll suck on it a few times, before I'll offer you to suck yours too, so we both can share the pleasure. You won't answer me, just pull away from me and shift so I can suck your big delicious cock" Naruto licked his dry lips and continued "We would suck hard to we both came hard in the others mouth. Then swallow every single drop of the milky nectar.

You would turn so you were straddling my waist then them kiss me French style and everything, so we really could taste the seed in the others mouth.

All this of cause would only be a part of the foreplay before the actually fuck, don't you agree Sasuke?"

Sasuke killed the urge to answer that question, but focused harder on his laptop.

"You would stroke my cheek gently and look down at me with does deep endless black pools of yours. I'll reach for your hand on my cheek and take your three middle fingers in my mouth, without breaking the eye contact with you. I'll swirl my tongue around your fingers and coat them with my salvia. You will give a soft moan when I gently suck a little at them before you slowly pull them out of my mouth"

Sasuke's mouth was dry, very dry. He took a sip from his soda beside him.

"Trying to wash away the taste of my imaginary cum? You know I could make the taste real" Naruto snickered from the bed.

Sasuke almost choked at the comment, but he managed so swallow the soda instead of spitting it out all over his laptop.

Naruto laughed a little at the raven, knowing the comment had hit home.

"You would kiss me one more time before you would inset the first finger in my hot ass.

I would groan from the little pain, and you will start kissing and nibbling on my neck to make me calm down. When I got use to the finger you would inset the second and make a scissor motion to stretch me. You wouldn't bother to wait any longer and just hurry and inset the last finger.

I would be stretch fast, and then you would guide your rock hard erection to my entrance and…"

Naruto was caught off guard when Sasuke slammed his fist down. He rose from the chair and turned towards Naruto.

The smirk Naruto had on his face got washed off completely _'not good, I'm in big trouble' _he thought.

Sasuke walked over to the bed and stopped in front of Naruto, starring down at him with a serious expression on his beautiful face.

"I.. I'm sorry Sasu.. I didn't mean to make you angr…" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's voice.

"No time for the striptease and foreplay you were talking about, we take that another time. Right now I want you back on the bed, ready for me to fuck you senseless!" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto took a moment to let the words sink in before he smirked back at Sasuke and started to strip off his clothes.

Sasuke also hurried out of his clothes before he climbed over Naruto who lay back on the bed.

"You have been very naughty, and prevented me from doing my homework right now, so I must give you a long punish" Sasuke said in a husky voice.

"Oh please don't. I promise to behave and be good. Just please don't punish me, master" Naruto snickered before reaching up and capturing Sasuke's lips.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my i totally forgot about my story, but lucky enough i had 'Hime kun' 'neko yaoi' to remind me of it xD Thank you sweetie ^^**

**I just came home from Malta, and damn that was great, but where did all the sun go? D:**

**I promise to begin writing on my story again, so we can move on with it heh!**


End file.
